Competitive Fun
by Reeves3
Summary: Hermione, her parents, the Weasley's and Harry all go to Switzerland for the Christmas holidays. One problem Hermione's uncle and his family are there also, and just what are Voldemorts plans that christmas?
1. Holiday Packing

**A/N: Hello readers just here to say happy reading oh and check out the chapter tease at the end and review. **

The snow fell lightly on the houses, cars and pretty much everywhere, Hermione watched it fall from her bedroom window as she lay in bed wrapped up in her quilt. She had come home yesterday for the Christmas holidays to spend it with her parents she knew Harry had gone to the burrow with Ron and Ginny, Hermione would be joining them on boxing day.

Hermione sighed thinking of Ron, at the beginning of sixth year she and Ron had started going out much to her father's dismay her mother all right with it though. When her parents had picked her up yesterday from King's Cross Station her dad had glared at Ron when he said goodbye to her privately her mother though smiled at them.

Crookshanks jumped up on her bed and curled around on her stomach Hermione stroked him behind his ears he purred loudly. Hermione's side room walls were painted rose red the other two walls were painted cream, the floor was wooden white oak Crookshanks sometimes slipped on it. Her wardrobe was built into the wall the doors of it were rose red again, there was a wooden chest of draws next to her window on the other side of the window was her bed the headboard of her bed rested on the same wall as her bedroom door.

Hermione heard her parents get up and go to the bathroom and then go downstairs, Hermione stayed in bed closing her eyes and snuggling up more in the blankets thinking of Ron she was so deep in thought she didn't hear her dad enter the room snowball in hand. Timothy or Tim Granger was about six foot two he had dark brown hair and his eyes were hazel.

He slowly crept over to Hermione's bed and dropped the snowball in her face.

"ARRH DAD." Hermione shot up and a hissing Crookshanks ran out the room while Tim laughed, Hermione wiped the snow off her face and glared at her dad grabbing her wand from under her pillow.

"Dad you do know I'm seventeen and I can do magic outside of school." Said Hermione smirking.

"Sorry sweet tooth but your mom asked me to wake you up." Said Tim holding up his hands.

"Scourgify." Her dad flinched hoping nothing bad would happen to him but when he opened them he saw the snow was gone and Hermione stood there with crossed arms and a smile on her face.

"Come on." Said Hermione grabbing her dressing gown and putting it on they both went downstairs and into the kitchen where Jean Granger was drinking her coffee, Jean was about five foot seven, Hermione was only five, five she had chestnut brown eyes and mousy brown curly hair.

"Tim I told you to see if Hermione was awake yet not wake her up." She said as Tim sat down at the table in front of his wife, Hermione got some sugar free cereal down from the cabinet.

"My mistake." Smiled Tim grabbing the newspaper.

"So what do we have planned this Christmas?" Asked Hermione pouring some milk into her bowl of cereal.

"Well actually were going to Uncle Jim's house in Switzerland." Hermione dropped the bowl on the floor it broke and milk and cereal went everywhere she turned to her parents.

"No not Uncle Jim and Aunt Tina's you know how competitive they are with us." Moaned Hermione as milk surrounding her toes.

"Don't worry there going to the Bahamas this Christmas and offered us there house for two weeks." Said Tim Hermione sighed in relief.

"Really so we won't have to put up with there boasting and snow competitions?" Asked Hermione smiling.

"That's right also we invited the Weasley's and Harry, Molly and Arthur came to visit us a week ago and we asked them to join us they agreed and they are telling the children today and were going tomorrow." Said Jean.

"Really there coming the Weasley's and Harry and no Uncle Jim and Aunt Tina and Cousin Henry?" Asked Hermione smiling.

"Yep Arthur couldn't say no when we told him we were going by plane." Said Tim.

"This is going to be great." Said Hermione. Jim Granger was her dad's elder brother he had married Tina and had Henry who was seventeen also. Every time they met at parties or holidays they boasted about how rich they were mostly in front of her parents it greatly annoyed Hermione.

Also they were competitive the last time Hermione and her parents had gone to Switzerland was the Christmas holiday during first year where they had challenged them to skiing from the top of the mountain Hermione chickened out as she hated the heights. Hermione's parents were actually happy not to go skiing last year but with the Weasley's, Harry and her parents this holiday it would be great.

Hermione cleaned up the mess and made some more while her parents talked out stuff to take with them. After breakfast Hermione and her parents went upstairs to get changed and start packing for Switzerland.

Around lunchtime her parents went out to do some shopping Hermione decided to go speak with Mrs Holmes next door about looking after Crookshanks. Outside it looked like someone had covered the town with a white blanket Hermione had only put her coat on she loved winter it was her favourite season.

Hermione reached Mrs Holmes house she was an old withered lady who lived alone she spoiled Crookshanks she loved his company and anybody else's but she'll talk for hours if you stay any longer than you needed to. Hermione rang the doorbell and Mrs Holmes opened it squinting at Hermione through her giant glasses.

"Is that you Betty?" She asked.

"Um no Mrs Holmes it's Hermione from next door." Hermione explained, this woman really needs to be in a home she thought

"Hermione um oh Hermione how are you dear would you like some biscuits?" She offered.

"Sorry I've just had a big lunch um Mrs Holmes I'm going on holiday tomorrow would you be able to look after Crookshanks." The old lady knitted her eyebrows. "He's my cat big ginger one." Mrs Holmes nodded.

"Oh yes I know yes that would be fine where are you going on holiday?" She asked sweetly.

"Um Switzerland." Said Hermione fidgeting on her feet.

"Oh how lovely who's going with you?" She asked kindly.

"Er my parents and my boyfriends family and my other friend." Replied Hermione taking a small step backwards.

"Boyfriend oh what's he like?" Oh god thought Hermione wishing to be in her home.

"Well he's kind, thoughtful, funny oh thank god I mean my parents are back I better go help them with the shopping I'll drop Crookshanks off to you tomorrow." Hermione said backing away Mrs Holmes was a kind lady but could really get on your nerves.

"Hello Hermione what were you doing at old Holmes place?" Asked her dad getting out the car.

"I asked her to look after Crookshanks while we were away." Said Hermione.

"Keep you there long did she?" Tim asked opening the boot of the car.

"A little while." Said Hermione taking two shopping bags out the car.

"I know when she comes and has her teeth done she asks me all these questions I swear she dose it on purpose just so she can get a good look at me." Jean came over to them after opening the front door to help with the bags.

"Yes because your fathers the hunk at the dental practice." Hermione laughed as she carried the bags into the house her dad behind her.

"I'm still young I have my looks my muscles." Hermione started to cough.

"Alright… will you two stop laughing." Hermione went back outside to get more bags smiling still. After all the shopping bags had been brought in Hermione left her parents to sort through it as she gathered Crookshanks stuff to take to Mrs Holmes.

As she was sorting through his toys there was a tapping noise at her window looking up she saw it was Pig flapping about Hermione smiled and opened the window. Pig flew in and went in circles around the room finally stopping on her dresser she took the letter off his leg and gave him an owl treat from her trunk.

The letter was from Ron.

'Hey Mione, Thanks for inviting us to come with you were all excited dads talked non stop all morning about areo-planes. Bill and Charlie can't wait to try board snowing Percy's been reading about the history of Switzerland Fred and George have been teasing me non stop about me making a fool of myself on the skis in front of you and your parents. Harry hasn't stopped smiling I think the holiday will be good for him not having to worry as much Ginny can't wait to go to the shops over there. I can't wait to go either and to see you we've only been apart for twenty hours and I'm missing you but I'll be seeing you in the morning any chance of us greeting each other without your dad noticing. Love Ron P.S. can I sit with you on the plane?'

Hermione smiled at his letter and grabbed some of her own parchment and a quill and wrote back.

'Hi Ron, yes you can sit with me on the aeroplane I was going to try and sit next to you anyway. I miss you to and don't be scared of my dad he's a big softy really he'll get to like you sometime maybe spend some time with him this holiday. I have a good idea where we can 'greet' each other, I can't wait for this holiday either and I'm glad you're all excited skiing is easy and snow boarding I haven't tried yet so we'll all be new at that and sledding down a mountain is great fun. I'll see you tomorrow say hi to everyone for me love Hermione.'

Hermione rolled up her letter and tied it to Pig's leg he hooted and flew out the window, Hermione closed it as it was letting in a draft and continued to find Crookshanks things. An hour later all of Crookshanks things were packed for Mrs Holmes next thing to do was to find her cat, she found him hissing at a beetle under the table in the kitchen.

"Crookshanks come and have some dinner don't eat the beetle." Hermione picked up Crookshanks and the beetle took off out the window. Hermione put some cat food out for him he ate it happily as Hermione went back upstairs to finish her own packing.

"Hermione?"

"Yes mom?" Her mom came to the door.

"Could you help me find your fathers odd sock?" She asked.

"Sure." Hermione grabbed her wand. " Accio Dad's odd sock." A single black sock came sailing in Hermione's room towards Hermione she grabbed it and passed it to her mother who was smiling.

"Thankyou are you done packing yet your not taking your whole bedroom are you?" Looking at the mess on the floor Hermione shook her head.

"No I'm just making lists and sorting through it all." Said Hermione treding through all the mess on her floor. "Hey where is dad why wasn't he looking for his sock?"

"Oh his majesty is watching the football." There was a shout from downstairs.

"I heard that." Jean looked at Hermione and rolled her eyes Hermione laughed.

"Heard from Ron at all?" Jean asked.

"Yeah he sent me an owl earlier." Said Hermione.

"What did he say?" Asked Jean.

" Just that they're all excited about the holiday and asks if I can sit with him on the plane." Said Hermione looking through one of her lists.

"That's good... oh TIM you've got to go get the minibus from Steve." There was a shouted curse from downstairs and some hurried footsteps.

"See you in a bit." The door shut and they heard the car back way from the drive and the sound of the tyres skidding on the ice.

"Men." Said Jean sighing Hermione smiled.

"Who's Steve?" Hermione asked.

"A client of your dads also he and your dad used to be friends at school." Said Jean.

"Oh... there that's it, that's all the stuff I'm taking, Pack." The clothes and toiletries and extras like books all folded themselves and placed neatly into Hermione's suitcase.

"Hermione you'll have to do ours like that." Said Jean watching it all pack itself.

"Yeah it's fine." Hermione packed her parents suitcases when she finished Tim was back with the minibus he ran back inside to catch the rest of the football. As teatime came Jean made some spaghetti bolognese for them to eat.

"Just think this time tomorrow we'll be eating in Switzerland." Said Tim taking a fork full of spaghetti.

"It's an hour forwards over their dad so we probably would have finished tea." Said Hermione.

"Yeah but knowing your dad he'll want seconds." Said Jean smiling.

"Hey I can eat and eat without it pilling on so why not go for seconds." Said Tim patting his stomach.

"Like Ron he can eat without gaining a pound it's unfair really." Said Hermione.

"Ah yes Ronald who will be sleeping out in the tent at Switzerland." Said Tim taking a sip of his drink.

"Fine then I'll sleep with him." Her dad coughed on his drink and Jean bit her lip to keep from smiling.

"You'll do no such thing young lady." Warned Tim.

"Then he gets to stay inside with the rest of us." Smiled Hermione sweetly her dad shrugged his shoulders.

"Dad I'm sure if you got to know him you'll like him you always say you shouldn't judge before you get to know so will you please get to know Ron?" Asked Hermione Tim looked at her.

"Fine." Hermione and Jean smiled. After tea the three Grangers talked about the drive to the airport, in the airport, on the plane and driving to the house getting it all sorted out. At quarter to ten Hermione went to bed saying goodnight to her parents Crookshanks was already on her bed when she got under the covers he curled up to her and slept soon after Hermione did to.

**Chapter Tease.**

"Dad why did you slam the breaks o- Oh my god." Hermione looked at the top of the hill at the house they would be staying in. Sitting on the balcony was Uncle Jim. Aunt Tina and Cousin Henry all were waving at them.


	2. Greetings

Hermione was excited in half an hour the Weasley's and Harry would be at her home and then they'll be off to Switzerland. It was six-o clock in the morning and everywhere was silent it had snowed more during the night making the house cold even though the heating was on.

"Hermione where's your suitcase?" Asked Tim poking his head into the lounge where Hermione sat huddled up on the settee.

"It's upstairs but I'll get it when the others arrive." Said Hermione watching Crookshanks play with a spare ball she had left out.

"Alright." Tim left and went to do something else. Hermione picked up a travel book and began to read it letting the time pass, finally the clock on the wall struck half six and there was a loud pop. Ten tired but excited people were standing in the middle of the lounge each with a shrunken version of there trunks, nine red heads one black all smiled at Hermione.

"Hello." Hermione said to them all standing up.

"Hermione what was that noise?" Jean asked coming into the room. Arthur was looking around the room with a smile on his face.

"Ah hello nice to meet you again." Jean greeted everyone Tim came in also and also greeted everyone he even gave a handshake to Ron. Hermione went over to Ron and Harry.

"Hi Hermione." Hermione gave Harry a hug. He looked his normal self his hair was more of a mess, his brilliant green eyes were bright and happy.

"Hello Harry." Hermione said as Harry hugged her back.

"Thanks for inviting us." He said as he pulled away from the hug.

"That's alright, hello Ron." Ron was standing next to them tall as ever his red hair was sticking up in places and his blue eyes stared lovingly into Hermione's.

"Alright Mione?" He asked giving her a lopsided grin Hermione smiled back.

"Come on let's get these cases in the car." Said Tim going outside.

"Mom I'm just going to get my case." Said Hermione she grabbed Ron's hand quickly and took him upstairs into her bedroom she shut the door after them and Ron looked around her room then back at her.

"So do you want me to carry your case or are you going to take it once we've greeted each other." Said Ron smiling also taking a step closer.

"You know I was just coming up here to get my case." Being serious she watched Ron's face fall.

"But I thought you-." He was cut off by Hermione's lips. Ron ran his hands straight down to her waist; her hands ran up his chest and circled his neck, pulling him closer. Ron licked her bottom lip and Hermione opened her mouth slowly for him, his tongue traced over hers and Hermione let out a sigh as one of Ron's hands moved up to her face cupping her cheek, bodies moved even closer together.

"How long does it take for two people to get a case?" Said a distant voice outside, Ron and Hermione parted lips smiling.

"Come on." Hermione grabbed the handle of her case the other one holding Ron's hand. Together they went outside with Hermione's case, Hermione saw her mom taking Crookshanks and his things over to Mrs Holmes.

Harry and Ginny were already seated next to each other on the minibus, Arthur must have been instructed to sit at in the back part of the bus so he couldn't press anything at the drivers seat. Tim was putting case's on the racks above seats, Bill and Charlie were seated also talking about the holiday, Fred and George were trying to figure out how to start the car. Percy was handing the cases to Tim and Molly was trying to step up into the minibus.

"Ron go help your mother." Said Hermione putting her case on the floor, Ron went over and gave his mother a lift into the minibus she was sitting in the front with Tim and Jean while Arthur was going to sit with the kids.

"Thankyou Ron." Said Molly Fred pressed the horn on the bus making them all jump.

"Fred, George stop that now and go and sit down." Said Molly Ron walked back to Hermione.

"Want to get a seat?" He asked stepping up on the minibus and holding out his hand for her to take.

"Yes please." Hermione smiled as she took his hand and they found a seat together in front of Harry and Ginny.

"Right that's all the cases done." Said Tim going into the driver's seat Jean came over to them and got in next to Molly.

"Right everyone seatbelts, no Arthur you plug it into that socket not just around you that's it." Said Jean. All the doors were shut.

"Everyone got your passports?" Asked Tim.

"Yep we made them this morning." Said George pulling out his passport from his pocket.

"Got the tickets dad?" Hermione asked she saw her dad's eyes widen

"No." Tim got out the car and back inside the house.

"Well remembered Hermione." Said Jean smiling. Tim had a knack of forgetting plane or any type of tickets; he came back out the house locked the door and got in the car.

"Right lets go." Tim started the car and they backed out from the drive.

"So what's this place like Hermione?" Asked George after a couple of minutes.

"What would you like to know about it?" Hermione asked George thought for a moment.

"Does it have a pool?" He finally asked.

"Yes it does." Answered Hermione Ginny asked the next question.

"How big is the house?"

"It's a three-story house, it's quite big." Answered Hermione everyone looked impressed.

"What other features does it have?" Asked Arthur interested, in the mirror Hermione saw her dad give her a sad look she knew it upset him to talk about the amazing features his rich brother had it upset them all really.

"Well… it um er has a er garage." She said lamely, they all looked at her with a quizzing look.

"Ok." Jean looked at Tim he sighed and nodded; Jean turned to them all in the back.

"Tim's brother Jim who's house were staying at well he's a bit o-."

"A bit." Said Hermione incredulously.

"Fine he loves to boast especially about his money and every time were at party's or holidays he dose it he just has a gift of making people feel down." Said Jean.

"Well surly he can't be that bad." Said Molly.

"No when we were expecting Hermione he rang up and offered to pay for the abortion because he said we were a impotent family." The Weasley's and Harry gasped; Ron wrapped his arm more tightly around Hermione's shoulders.

"Well what did you say back to him?" Asked Fred.

"Told him to shove his ski's up his arse." Said Tim smiling, everyone laughed. They drove for half an hour talking and joking they reached Birmingham international airport.

"Look at the plane." Said Arthur excitedly watching a plane take off.

"Hey what plane are we going on?" Asked Charlie.

"Easy jet." Said Hermione.

"That's if we can find a parking space." Said Tim going down another isle of filled car parking spaces.

"There's one Mr Granger." Said Percy pointing at an empty space, Tim parked into it and everyone got out and stretched their legs.

"Cases." Said Tim loading out the cases he brought them out one by one. The floor was covered in snow making there feet cold once all the cases were out the bus and they rolled, dragged and carried them inside the airport.

"Flight BX 666 to Switzerland leaving at eight thirty and the ETA is eleven-o clock." Said Jean reading off the screen.

"Let's drop off the luggage." Said Tim leading the group. As they had already their tickets and seat numbers they walked over to the express check-in for their luggage once that was over they went to the departures lounge.

"Do they do breakfast here?" Asked Ron as his stomach grumbled.

"There's a sandwich shop over there." Said Hermione pointing over to the shop.

"Everyone alright with eating a sandwich?" Asked Jean the others agreed and they went into the shop. Jean and Molly went to the loo's and Tim and Arthur went to see what sandwich's they have, they came back after a few minutes.

"Here sweet tooth don't tell your mom." Said Tim handing her a packet of Werther's original, Hermione smiled and pocked it Fred and George grinned at her name.

"Thanks dad." She was never usually allowed sweets, the first time on a plane she hated her ears popping for a distraction her dad gave her a Werther's original to suck on, her mom was strict with sweets so they kept it there secret.

"Sweet tooth eh." Said George.

"Hardly sweet is she nasty temper." Said Fred.

"Very funny, now I think I'll have a ham sandwich." Said Hermione. Soon everyone was tucking happily into their food occasionally taking a drink from their glasses. Once they had all finished most of them went to the loos and back out into the departments lounge.

"Come on we've got forty five minute's till the plane leaves might as well get there early." Said Tim, they reached the security checks and walked through the metal detectors screening.

Everyone got through all right but Fred was stopped and the policeman came over with a metal detector and searched his body with it but thankfully it was just a bit of metal in his shoe heal.

"What were those things?" Asked Fred joining them while they waited for him trying not to laugh at helpless Fred.

"Metal detectors they search for any weapons you might be carrying." Explained Hermione they made there way down the corridor, until they reached the passport check, they all got through without any trouble and then it was onto the plane.

"Look there it is." Said Arthur excitedly getting a glimpse of the plane Hermione smiled at his enthusiasm.

On the plane Arthur could hardly contain his excitement he sat next to Molly on the side next to the window, Percy, Charlie and Bill behind them and Jean and Tim in front. Fred and George sat in the middle isle, Harry and Ginny in front and Hermione and Ron behind.

As the time went more passengers filled up the plane, soon the plane was ready to take off it moved towards the runway. Hermione popped a sweet in her mouth and gave one to Ron he was also holding her hand. Arthur was bouncing in his seat; Charlie, Bill and Percy were leaning squishing Charlie against the window to look out as they took off. Ginny and Molly were looking a little nervous Harry, Fred and George was grinning with excitement.

The plane got on the runway and built up speed finally they were up in the air and flying towards Switzerland. Hermione felt Ron grip her hand while they where flying.

"Ron relax it's alright." Said Hermione giving him a quick kiss on the cheek, he smiled.

"Yeah it is." He stared at her giving her a look what she greatly adored. She was about to lean in and kiss him when there were two fake kissing sounds in front of them. Fred and George were watching them through the gap of the chairs grinning wickedly.

"Kissy, kissy ickle Ronnikins." They said.

"Get lost." Said Ron angrily.

"Nope were here for the whole journey Fred take control of Harry and Ginny while I take care of these two." Said George; Fred went to go bother Harry and Ginny in front of them. For half of the plane journey they had to put up with George teasing them sometimes making there parents look over with eyebrow's raised.

"Excuse me sirs but could you rest back in your seat it's not polite to watch other people." Said the airhostess coming up to Fred and George; Hermione could hear Harry and Ginny sniggering Ron was grinning.

"But there are family so it's alright." Said George.

"It's still not polite." Fred and George turned and sat straight in their seats. The airhostess smiled and moved on. The food trolley came around and Ron brought some peanuts and a coke a cola can while Hermione got some crisps and some water.

"How the hell do you get these open." Said Ron using his teeth to try and open his peanuts.

"Oh Ron don't do that you'll hurt your teeth." Said Jean turning around to them she could just see Ron on the edge. Ron smiled and used his hands but the bag split and peanuts flew everywhere, Ron's whole face went red as Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Ginny, Hermione and Harry laughed.

"Ronald you silly boy." Said Molly looking at the mess the airhostess came back.

"Don't worry it happens all the time." She cleaned up the mess on the floor. Hermione and Ron got most of the peanuts on them they put them on a pile on Ron's place mat in the chair. Thankfully nothing else happened on the plane soon it was time to land.

"I love the landing." Said Hermione putting her seatbelt on she saw Ron nod Hermione interlocked fingers with him he smiled. Soon the plane landed in Switzerland and passengers got off the plane.

"Come on let's go get our luggage." Said Tim. They all followed him to collect their luggage from the baggage collection.

"There's one." Said Harry pointing to the flap where the luggage came out indeed one of the small trunks was coming around towards them followed by another, after a little while everyone had their cases.

"Right I've hired a minibus for us it's in the car park somewhere." Said Tim as they entered the car park, which was full with cars and minibuses.

"Which one's are one then dad?" Asked Hermione Tim smiled at her.

"The red one." All the minibuses were red.

"Well that helps a lot." Said Hermione Tim got out some keys and pressed the button on it a minibus blinked its lights in front of them all. They all got their cases in and sat down and put their seatbelts on and drove out the airport the sun was shining making it warm but the thick snow was there.

"How long till we get to your Uncles?" Asked Ron after about an hour's drive, Hermione was reading her book she had got out from her case.

"It's about ten minutes now." Said Hermione. Tim turned a corner up a snowy road and slammed on the breaks they all jerked forwards and Hermione went up to her parents they were staring up at the hill.

"Dad why did you slam the breaks o- Oh my god." Hermione looked at the top of the hill at the house they would be staying in. Sitting on the balcony was Uncle Jim. Aunt Tina and Cousin Henry all were waving at them. The three Grangers stared at them their mouths open.

"They were supposed to be on holiday." Said Hermione weekly no way could they greet the Weasley's they would rip them to shreds.

"I know Hermione." Said Tim they drove slowly up the hill.

"Well it doesn't matter we don't mind staying with them." Said Molly.

"They will let us stay won't they?" Asked Charlie.

"Yeah they will they love company." Said Hermione as they arrived at the front of the house.

"Ok then." Hermione turned around to the group behind her.

"If they say anything about you well I'm saying I'm sorry now." Said Hermione going to her seat. Everyone got out with their cases and Jim, Tina and Henry came outside to greet them.

Uncle Jim was a big boned man but he wasn't fat he was taller than Tim was, his eyes were a honey brown colour he had light brown hair and a prickly beard. Aunt Tina had blue eyes and straight blond hair she was about the same size as Jean and Cousin Henry had hair like his dad but eyes like his mom he had traces of stubble on his face he was fairly attractive.

"Ah the family and company." Said Jim coming up to them he gave Tim and handshake and Jean and Hermione a kiss on the cheek.

"Jim I thought you were supposed to be in the Bahamas?" Said Tim.

"Ah yeah we missed our flight and so we decide to spend it here with you lot." Said Jim.

"Oh well this is Arthur and Molly Weasley." Introduced Tim, Jim shook Arthur's hand and kissed Molly's cheek.

"Bilmey you must be poor to look after so many kids." Said Jim Hermione gritted her teeth and clenched her fists.

"There children." Said Jean also with gritted teeth. "This is Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred and George and Ron who's Hermione's boyfriend and Ginny." Henry spoke up to Ron.

"So how much is Hermy paying you to go out with her?" Hermione wouldn't have been surprised if the snow melted around her. Ron clenched his fists is jaw tightened.

"And Harry one of Hermione's friends." Said Tim glaring at his nephew.

"Where are your parents?" Asked Henry.

"They died in a car crash." Said Harry.

"Arr want us to pay for some new one's." That's it. Hermione grabbed some snow and chucked it in Henry's open mouth.

"Yuck." Said Henry spitting it out.

"Come on why don't we show you inside." Said Tina, Hermione grabbed Henry's jumper and pulled him to the back of the group.

"If you through one more money insult to any of the Weasley's or Harry I swear I'll tell them about your coconut dance." She watched his face go pale. During her time here in first year she was told to get him for dinner she found him dressed up and dancing to coconut by Harry Nilsson.

"You wouldn't." He said Hermione grinned.

"Oh yes I would now do we have a deal?" Hermione asked holding out her hand.

"Fine." He shook it, it was lucky Hermione and her parents got the brains while Henry and his got the money.

**A/N: REVIEW PLEASE! Reeves3.**

**Chapter Tease**

"Alright Ron and Harry you'll be in this room be careful of the cages the lids come off easily." Said Jim.

"What's in the cages?" Asked Hermione.

"Henry's pet tarantula's." Ron's face became a sheet of white.


	3. Sledding

"Come on I'll give you a tour." Said Jim. They were all standing in the front hall the front door just behind them. The floors were white wood down the long wide hallway the wall paper was two strips one light brown and one cream from the roof to the floor. To the right of Hermione there was, she knew a large wardrobe built into the wall where they kept all their snowsuits next to that door there was another door which inside was a bedroom and another one next to that which was Henry's and another bedroom after that. Opposite Henry's bedroom was a bathroom, down the hallway was an opened area with table games around that corner was more open area which was the lounge with a small counter bar kitchen.

"Right in here we keep our snowsuit's your welcome to hang up yours that's if you've bought some." Said Jim smiling.

"Dad." Said Henry looking at Hermione. "Just show them around the house I'm sure they'll have snowsuit's." Said Henry, Hermione smiled.

"No I meant if they've bought them paid for snowsuit's you know." Said Jim smiling, Henry stared between him and Hermione.

"No, I mean just show them around the house dad." Everyone gave him an odd look except Hermione.

"I think that snowball you ate has gone to your head boy." Said Jim messing Henry's hair.

"Oh no I'm just fine." He said.

"Right next room Hermione you and Ginny is it? Can stay in here." They opened the door to the first bedroom, which had a lilac carpet and the walls were a purple metallic vine flowery pattern with a dark brown background. In front of them were five long panel windows getting a view of a lake lilac curtains were at each edge. In the room were two single bed's that looked extremely comfortable a chest of draws and a wardrobe.

"Come on next room is Henry's but you don't want to see that." Said Tina walking them past Henry's room giving them a quick view of the bathroom, which had a sink, toilet and a shower.

"Alright Ron and Harry you'll be in this room be careful of the cages the lids come off easily." Said Jim.

"What's in the cages?" Asked Hermione.

"Henry's pet tarantula's." Ron's face became a sheet of white.

"Um Uncle Jim Ron doesn't like spiders." Said Hermione.

"Don't like spiders how can you not like spiders?" Jim asked Ron who still looked pale, Hermione stepped on Henry's foot he gave a yelp.

"The spiders can go in the store room upstairs Harry and Ron can come in my room, Bill, Charlie and Percy can go in this room once I've moved the cages." Said Henry quickly.

"But there's hardly any room in yours." Said Tina.

"Look I'll clean my room quickly if Ron finds it uncomfortable with spiders then I'll put them upstairs oh and Fred and George can sleep on the sofa beds in the lounge." Said Henry quickly.

"Alright then oh on I forgot the cake I'll be back in a minute." Said Tina running up the stairs the fire alarm went off Jim rolled his eyes and followed his wife upstairs, Henry just stared at the group in front of him.

"Well this certainly is a lovely home." Said Molly.

"Yeah it is I guess." Answered Henry. "So are you looking forward to do some proper sledding this afternoon?" he asked.

"Proper sledding?" Asked Bill.

"We do sledding at home." Said George.

"Have you gone down a mountain before on a sled?" Asked Henry by the Weasley's and Harry's faces he guessed they hadn't.

"Henry how's your German coming along?" Asked Jean.

"Bestens danken." Said Henry. "Very well thankyou." He added.

"Äußern." Muttered Hermione. **(Show-off.)** She had learned German while she was here last time, it had just stuck in her head, Henry heard her.

"Zuschlagen rauf." **(Shut up.)** Said Henry the others were just watching the conversation.

"Sie tun die Kalk am Kokosnuß." **(She put the lime in the coconut.) **Sang Hermione.

"Hermione when do you speak German?" Asked Ron gazing at her.

"Since first year when I came here for the Christmas holidays." Answered Hermione. Jim and Tina were coming back down the stairs Henry quickly muttered to Hermione while they turned around to the noise.

"Im bedauernd." **(I'm Sorry.) **Hermione looked back at Henry he and saddened eyes but she gave him a confused look.

"Worüber?" **(What about?)** She quickly said but Jim and Tina were down the stairs and walking over to them.

"Henry why didn't you show them the lounge instead of standing there." Said Jim.

"We were just talking that's all." Said Henry.

"Well come on." Said Jim leading them. Hermione quickly said to Henry.

"Sprechen mit mich später." **(Talk to me later.)** Henry nodded, Tina was good with German but Jim was rubbish Hermione didn't think Henry wanted to have this conversation in front of his mother.

The lounge was big the floor was carpeted midnight blue and the walls were papered a lighter blue with two thin white thin strip's twisting up to the roof. More windows were facing the entrance of the lounge and mini kitchen the view was of the lake and the snowy mountains in the distance. On the left sidewall on top of a cabinet was thirty-two inch screen plasma Tv. In the middle of the room a bit but a little further out was a white cotton settee facing the windows and another facing them and resting on the back right wall facing the Tv was another sofa bed settee.

"Right lets take you upstairs." Said Jim. They walked back to the spiral staircase and walked up it when they reached the top of the stairs they were in the biggest room of the house it had the main lounge kitchen and dinning area all in one room. Next to Hermione on the right was the lounge part with a fireplace than a Tv and only two settees on the left of the room nearer the wall than in the middle of the room was the large dinning table complete with matching chairs. In front of them was the kitchen and above them was the stairs leading up to the adult's bedrooms.

"Right through that slide door it's the balcony, that one near the table is the storage room and through the door by the kitchen is the pool." A few faces lit up as they went in to see the pool complete with jacuzzi, sauna and an after shower to get the chlorine off.

"Wicked." Said Fred and George grinning at the sight of the pool.

"Henry show them back downstairs while I show the adults up to their rooms." Said Jim he was a bossy man Henry nodded and Hermione, Ron, Harry, Ginny, Fred, George, Percy, Charlie and Bill followed him back downstairs.

"Right I'll just get Lily, Sirius and James." Said Henry as they walked down the stairs.

"WHO?" Asked Harry, Henry stopped on the stairs making the rest of the stop and stare at Henry.

"Lily, Sirius and James my tarantula's, they are names." Said Henry.

"Why did you pick those names though?" Asked Hermione.

"Because they're two male's and a female tarantula's what's the big deal?" Asked Henry.

"Nothing just tell us why did you pick those names?" Asked Hermione.

"I dunno there just names." Said Henry angrily his eye's everyone noticed went completely black then he shook his head and they returned to his normal blue he started going down the stairs and into the bedroom with the spiders in it.

"Ok what was up with his eyes?" Asked Charlie.

"I don't know." Said Hermione. Henry came out the bedroom carrying a large cage, which looked to heavy for him to be carrying but he lifted it like it was nothing, he noticed all of them still on the stairs.

"Come on the sooner you unpack the sooner we have lunch and off to sledding." He smiled walked over to them waiting for them to pass on the stairs they all came down.

"Don't you need any help with that?" Asked Percy nodding towards the cage.

"Nah I got it." He took it upstairs with ease.

"He's strong." Said Ginny Harry looked at her. "I mean a little two strong that cage looks like it's suppose to be lifted by six men not one teenager."

"Ginny's right I'll have to talk to him." Said Hermione thinking. About an hour and a half later everyone was getting dressed in there snow suites, when everyone had got changed they met by the front door.

"Up for a little race on the mountain?" Asked Jim coming down the stairs.

"I think we should take it easy on the races we have got beginners here." Said Tim zipping up his jacket.

"Oh I suppose your right." Said Jim opening the door Hermione, Jean and Tim sighed in relief.

"All in the minibus then." Everyone filled up in the minibus and Jim drove.

"On the chair lift it takes two at a time so get into pairs so the isn't any bickering when we get there." Said Jim. They all sorted themselves out; the pairs were Molly and Arthur, Tim and Jean, Jim and Tina, Hermione and Henry so she could talk to him, Harry and Ron, Ginny and Bill, Fred and George and Charlie and Percy.

"Here we are." Said Tina they parked in the car park and got out.

"So there's sixteen of us come on then." Said Jim they walked over to the man selling the tickets and he paid for the sledges Jim paid boasting about the price and how easily he could pay for it. Everyone got a ticket attached to some elastic string everyone put it around his or her necks.

They walked over to the chair lifts and Hermione and Henry got in first each holding a sled the man put a bar across each of them and gave them a push and the cable took them up the mountain. It was quiet Hermione hated to look down so she looked at the scenery the trees, the mountains and some little wooden houses.

"Still hassen Höhen?" **(Still hate heights?)** Hermione looked at Henry he had his ski goggles on top of his head.

"Ja."**(Yes.)**Said Hermione. "Wieso bist wir sprechend deutsch?" **(Why are we speaking German?) **Hermione asked him.

"Don't wollt irgend jemand zu kennen welches wart Spruch." **(Don't want anyone to know what were saying.)** Said Henry looking behind him it was Harry and Ron talking.

"Welches wart Sie bedauernd bei?" **(What were you sorry about?) **Asked Hermione Henry stared back at her.

"Dasein gefällt Papa." **(Being like dad.) **Hermione stared at him.

"Ich verstehe nicht?" **(I don't understand?) **Said Hermione.

"Ich bin bedauernd ich fragte Ron wieviel Sie wart bezahlend ihm zu ausgehen mit Sie , ich war ein Blödian ich sehe wer mein Papa ist nun jetzt er ist nicht fein." **(I'm sorry I asked Ron how much you were paying him to go out with you, I was an idiot I see who my dad is now he's not nice.) **Said Henry looking at his hands.

"Welches gewechselt ihrer achtgeben?" **(What changed your mind?) **Asked Hermione.

"Die label ich wurde ein Scheusal." **(The day I became a monster.) **Said Henry.

"Ihrer kein Scheusal." **(You're not a monster.) **Said Hermione she heard Ron faintly say "I wish they would speak English."

"Ich bin wiederum." **(I am though.) **Hermione saw him sigh, watching the ground move below them.

"Wieso bist Sie ein Scheusal derzeitig?" **(Why are you a monster then?) **Asked Hermione.

"I was out with some mates and I walked back home alone and I saw this tramp she was a girl and she asked for some money but I told her to get lost. Like dad would of done and as I walked more up the road I heard her scream and I saw this cloaked guy bending over her so I went over and hit the man but that's the last thing I remember." He said quietly so only Hermione could hear.

"It was in the papers that a girl had died up my road that her body had been ripped to pieces. Maybe if I had given her my fifty in my pocket or took her home with me to get a good meal she would still be alive that's why I'm a monster." Said Henry Hermione stayed quiet her eyes had glistened over with tears.

"It wasn't your fault Henry it was that mans." Said Hermione Henry stayed quiet.

"Hermione can you call off the blackmail I won't insult the Weasley's or Harry I promise." Said Henry changing the subject and finally looking at her.

"Alright but-."

"I know." Said Henry smiling a little, Hermione smiled also it was quiet and they still had half the cable line to go.

"Brother bought a coconut, he bought it for a dime." Sang Henry smiling.

"His sister had another one, she paid it for a lime." Sang Hermione smiling also together they sang the rest of the song in the end they were laughing hysterically.

"Hermione are you alright?" Shouted Ron behind them Hermione and Henry turned around to Harry, Ron and the rest of the family behind them.

"I'm fine Ron." Said Hermione still smiling it went dark around them and Hermione saw they had reached the summit, Hermione and Henry got up and waited for the others.

"We could hear you two from the bottom barmy pair." Said Jean she and Tim were the last ones the all walked outside onto the snow. Outside there was a large dip where skiers were slowing down from coming down the peak of the mountain there was a café a few people sat outside enjoying the hot day. Hermione and the group moved around the corner so they were facing down the way they had come up. There was a large runway many bumps turns and places were to stop it also had a great view of the lake where their house was but they couldn't see the house.

"Ok number one let's hope we don't have any accidents like last right uncle T." Said Henry Tim chuckled.

"If Hermione hadn't lost her sled I wouldn't have gone after it and crashed." Said Tim defensively.

"Come on we'll take it easy on the first couple of runs." Said Jean. Hermione went by Harry, Ron and Ginny they all were smiling.

"So Hermione what will you be singing tomorrow?" Asked Harry chuckling Hermione hit him on the arm.

"Shut up are you lot ready?" Asked Hermione.

"Yep I think." Said Ron. They all had fun going down the mountain on sledges at one point Ginny lost control and ended up going in the trees. Fred and George had been laughing that hard they fell off there sledges making them go down the hill towards Hermione and Ron who were in mid kiss.

"Whoa look at this." They all came round to Henry who was resting on the edge of a deep slope they all lined up waiting for someone to go first.

"Hey I got an idea." Henry stood up and put one foot on the sledge and the other ready to push off. "Sled boarding." He pushed off.

"Dummkopf." **(Idiot.) **Shouted Hermione as Henry made his way down the slope standing on his sledge there couldn't have been any humanly possible way to make it down standing but he did it.

"Your just chicken." Shouted Henry when he jumped off his sled. Hermione went next but sitting down one by one the rest off the group made it down the steep slope.

"I'm not a chicken." She grabbed a handful of snow and chucked it at Henry who ducked it hit George instead.

"Hey." His ear got covered in cold snow he glared at Hermione and picked up his own snowball and chucked it at her but it missed and it hit Jean in the back of the head she turned and looked at George.

"George apologise now." Barked Molly but Jean had picked up a snowball and got George in the face.

"Nice shot Mrs Granger." Said Fred laughing so did the others. After a massive snowball fight they went down the rest of the mountain falling over, talking and joking they reached the end of the mountain and back in the first summit to give back there sledges.

"Knock your boots before you get in the car." Said Tina she liked things clean. Everyone did and got in the car it was only half three on the clock, Jim drove back.

"Aunt Tina will we be allowed to go in the pool once we get back?" Hermione asked all the Weasley children and Harry looked at Tina.

"I don't see a problem with it." She said. Ron sat next to Hermione holding her hand Harry and Ginny behind them Henry was sitting at the front so Hermione turned around at Harry and Ginny moved there heads forward.

"Did you find out why he's called his pets my family's names?" Asked Harry quietly Hermione shook her head.

"Did you find out why his eyes went black?" Asked Ginny Hermione once again shook her head.

"Well what did you find out because me and Harry could hear you talking in that funny language." Said Ron.

"Ron it's German not funny language maybe I could teach you some." Said Hermione.

"Learn on a Christmas holiday I don't think so it's time to relax." Said Ron grinning.

"You relax all the time at school." Hermione had told them to keep their magical talk to a silencing.

"Do not I get all my essay's done." Said Ron.

"Yes with my help." Said Hermione Ginny coughed.

"Hermione what did you find out?" Asked Ginny.

"That he doesn't like his father he apologised to me about what he said when we arrived and that he won't through a rude comment to any of you." Said Hermione.

"Why doesn't he like his dad?" Asked Harry, Hermione told them what Henry had said.

"A cloaked man, I don't like the sound of that." Said Ginny.

"Maybe he's a deatheater." Said Ron quietly Hermione looked at him.

"Ron he's a muggle." Said Hermione whispering.

"Here we are." Said Jim parking in his drive. They put their conversation to a stop and got out, as the Weasley children and Harry went into their room's to get there swim clothes Henry went into the bathroom.

"Aren't you coming in the pool?" Asked Hermione he turned around.

"Nah I hate the chorine I'll just have a shower." He said retreating into the bathroom, Hermione eyebrows knitted in confusion and went to go and get changed.

**A/N: REVIEW PLEASE. Hope you liked the chapter, what's up with Henry? The up coming chapters will tell you so read on and of course enjoy. **

**Chapter tease.**

The green beetle with peculiar markings listened about their plan for the day; her master has been waiting for a time to take Potter while he was away from Dumbledore. There skiing tomorrow it would be the perfect opportunity the dementors could come also and maybe a surprise or two now that her master had persuaded them to join. The beetle happily flew out the open door and out towards the lake towards her master.


	4. Chaos On The Mountain

After being in the pool for an hour playing games Hermione got out and had a quick rinse in the shower and back downstairs. In her room Ginny was still in the pool, Hermione got changed into a white T-shirt with blue jeans she dried her hair with her wand. Next she went back into the hall and went to go and see Henry who was in the lounge who was watching Tv he must have brought down the tarantulas cage as it was in front of him.

"Shoot you-." He was dressed in a navy blue shirt with a tie and some black trousers and watching the football.

"A little over dressed for dinner aren't you?" Asked Hermione going into the room, he smiled at her.

"I'm celebrating tonight it's my girlfriends birthday." He held up a present next to him on the settee.

"I didn't know you had a girlfriend." Said Hermione.

"There's lots of things you don't know about me, her names Lenore she works at the café on the mountain where we went today we've been together for about seven months." Said Henry.

"Where are you taking her?" Asked Hermione flopping down on the settee in front of him.

"There's a restaurant up the road she said she likes it so I'm taking her there." Said Henry as the adverts came on the Tv.

"The others still in the pool?" Asked Henry.

"Yeah they were playing Marco Polo when I left." Said Hermione.

"Have they enjoyed it today?" Henry asked flipping through the channels.

"Yeah they have." Said Hermione it was quiet between them as they watched the Tv.

"How are you tarantula's?" Asked Hermione looking in the cage.

"They're alright." Said Henry.

"Which one's which?" Asked Hermione going up to the glass of the cage on her knees, Henry joined her.

"Ok the Chilean rose that one's Lily, the Mexican redknee is James and Sirius is the colbat blue." He pointed out each one.

"Oh what do they do I mean there just sitting there." Said Hermione Henry laughed.

"Well they have a few fight's from time to time there just resting at the moment." Said Henry. "Want to hold one?" Hermione had never been afraid of spiders so she nodded.

"Alright."

"Ok well Sirius lives in his little web burrow there and will bite you if you disturb him, Lily's hiding but you can hold James." Henry opened the cage and scooped up the Mexican redknee he placed it on Hermione's thigh.

"It won't bite will it." Asked Hermione watching it crawl up her leg.

"Not if you threaten it just relax." Said Henry closing the cage.

"So why did you call this one James I mean why not bendy legs or something?" Asked Hermione as James stopped by the hem of her T-shirt.

"Well James was the first one I had and dad brought him for me so I named him after dad Jim, James." Said Henry that made sense maybe it was a coincidence.

"What about the other two?" Asked Hermione as James was trying to climb up her top.

"Well a Lily is mom's favourite flower and Sirius Lenore's favourite star in the sky." Explained Henry.

"Oh so there the only reasons nothing else?" Hermione saw Henry's eyes narrow and the skin not just in his face but on his hands also go a light red like his blood was trying to escape his pores.

"Why are you going on the names so much first on the stairs and now?" Said Henry angrily the red was getting darker and hotter in the room.

"Um I was just interested that's all." Said Hermione, Henry shook his hands and they went back to his normal skin colour.

"Hey Hermione you in the lounge?" Came a shout Ron, Harry, Ginny, Fred and George came in. Ron was coming up from behind Hermione he hadn't noticed James on her thigh.

"Hello." Said Hermione smiling Ron lent down to kiss her but saw James, Ron's eyes widened and his face went pale he backed up to the settee and sat down.

"Sorry Ron, Henry can you take James off me now?" Asked Hermione Henry smirked and took James off Hermione she went to the settee and sat next to Ron. Fred and George were laughing at Ron while Harry looked in the cage and Ginny watched the football.

"Crap I got to go." Said Henry he put James in his cage picked the cage up easily and carried it out the room saying 'goodbye.'

"So have you found out about the spiders yet?" Asked Harry sitting on the settee in front of her and Ron Fred and George sat on the floor in-between to two settees.

"It's coincidental I think because he named it James from his dad, Lily because it's Aunt Tina's favourite flower and Sirius because it's his girlfriends favourite star." Said Hermione.

"He could be lying though." Said George.

"I don't know he just seemed so truthful about it oh and he got angry again about it but this time his skin on his hands and face went a shade darker and it got hotter in the room." Said Hermione.

"How could a muggle do that?" Asked Fred.

"Maybe he's not a muggle we haven't seen his forearm yet." Said Ron.

"Ron he's not a deatheater he's a muggle." Said Hermione.

"Hermione I though you had got past all that making up words." Said Henry coming in the room and picking up the forgotten present.

"Nope I'm still doing it." Said Hermione with a nervous laugh. Henry looked at all of them strangely and left saying goodbye again they all heard the front door open and close.

"That was close." Said Ginny there was a shout from Bill upstairs.

"Dinner." The six of them got up and went upstairs and sat around the large dining table. Tonight they were having a chicken dinner they all talked and ate, after the meal they had some pudding apple pie with cream.

"So what are the plans for tomorrow?" Asked Jean taking her last bite of pie.

"Well me and Tina are at work but I figured if I drop you lot off at the mountain where you were today and Henry could show you the ropes and try skiing." Said Jim taking his second helping of pie.

"That will be good." Said Arthur sitting back in his chair next to Molly.

"Oh skiing is a great sport you know ski's were one of the first thing I brought when I won my millions it was a-." Here we go thought Hermione as they sat around and listened to the story of how her uncle had won the lottery and all the things he brought little did anyone know that a beetle was scurrying under the table listening to the conversation.

The green beetle with peculiar markings listened about their plan for the day; her master has been waiting for a time to take Potter while he was away from Dumbledore. There skiing tomorrow it would be the perfect opportunity the dementors could come also and maybe a surprise or two now that her master had persuaded them to join. The beetle happily flew out the open door and out towards the lake towards her master.

Back in the dinning room Jim had finished his story and people went their separate way's in the house. Hermione went into her room to get a schoolbook she had charmed it in case her Aunt or Uncle or Henry found it so to them it looked like the cover of little red riding hood.

There was a knock at her door.

"Come in." The door opened and Ron came in.

"Hey." He plopped himself on her bed smiling.

"Hey to you to what's up?" Asked Hermione.

"Just thinking that I've haven't had the chance to kiss you properly today." Said Ron.

"You kissed me while we were sledding." Said Hermione smiling.

"Nope you kissed me now it's my turn." Said Ron; Hermione stood in front of Ron in between his knees.

"Are you sure about that?" Asked Ron put his hands on her waist pulling Hermione closer, Hermione reached down as Ron reached up.

"Very sure." Said Ron before his lips captured Hermione's. Her arms went around Ron's neck hugging them while his hands circled her meeting behind her lower back. Their tongue's meanwhile were entering in and out of each other's mouths tasting each other sometimes sigh's and soft moans escaped from there lips. Ron slowly brought Hermione down on the bed with him so Hermione's back was facing the ceiling they broke the kiss breathing deeply collecting the air around them. Ron's lips went to her neck gently kissing every inch of it and reaching her pulse point gently sucking on it making Hermione gasp as his hands squeezed her bum.

"Hermione your mother want's-." Tim Granger came to a stop when he saw what his daughter and his boyfriend were doing. Hermione shot off Ron who sat up both of them red in the face, Tim glared at Ron he was protective of his daughter his only child. He didn't want to see her get hurt and Tim did not trust Ron they were to young to understand what love is.

"Um I'll just go." Said Ron getting up.

"Sit down." Ron did. "Hermione your mother want's to speak with you upstairs." Said Tim Hermione nodded and left quickly Tim sat on Ginny's bed in front of Ron.

"Alright if we have a chat Ronald?" Tim asked.

"No sir." Said Ron while his brain screamed YES.

"Now I know you think you love my daug-."

"I do love your daughter thought I love Hermione with all my heart she means everything to me." Said Ron wishing he hadn't cut across.

"Alright you say you love Hermione where do you picture yourself with her in the future?" Asked Tim Ron gulped.

"Um well I haven't really thought about it we've only been going out for four months." Said Ron Tim nodded.

"I don't want to see her get hurt Ron and I to be honest don't trust you with her you're a sixteen year old male and believing you're in love-."

"I'm not believing anything I do love her." Shouted Ron then he wished he hadn't, Tim stared at him more and Ron took some deep breaths.

"Look why don't we get some time to know each other you can start to trust me and I can get to know you better I think Hermione would like that." Said Ron Tim thought of his proposal.

"Alright but if I catch you touching my daughter like that again I'll tell you now you'll be sleeping out in the tent." Said Tim getting up he held out his hand for Ron to shake, he did and Tim left. About five-minute's later, Hermione came back in.

"What did he say?" She asked immediately coming up to him and sitting next to him.

"He didn't believe that I was in love with you and that I'll be sleeping out in the tent if he cached me touching you again." Said Ron.

"Ron he's just protective of me it doesn't matter what he thinks it's what I think that matters." Hermione kissed him on the cheek he smiled.

"I made a deal with him that we'll both get to know each other better this holiday." Said Ron.

"That's a good idea I'm guessing he said he didn't trust you?" Asked Hermione Ron nodded.

"He also asked where do I see us in the future." Said Ron.

"What did you say?" Asked Hermione interested Ron stared at her.

"Well I haven't thought about it because there's a war still out there and you don't know what will happen." Said Ron.

"Nothing will happen to us." Said Hermione quietly.

"You don't know that." Said Ron.

"I do because I believe it in here." Hermione grabbed his hand and placed over her heart. Ron felt her heart beating the same time as his matching it perfectly.

"I love you Ron nothing will come between us." Whispered Hermione placing her forehead against his.

"I love you to." They kissed lightly their lips just brushing over each other's. After their kiss the alarm clock only read half nine so they went to go and watch Tv with the other Weasley's and Harry they were watching the Moulin Rouge it had only just started.

"Why are you lot watching the Moulin Rouge?" Asked Hermione Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George and Ginny shushed her all watching the screen intently while Harry said.

"It was Ginny's choice were going to rotate it to pick a movie to watch each night." Ron and Hermione nodded and sat on the settee Ron lay on first and Hermione cuddled up next to him. Half way through the movie Henry came back in with a goofy grin on his face he sat down on the floor near Hermione and Ron.

"Hello Romeo have a nice time?" Hermione asked grinning at her cousin's face, Henry just nodded and smiled more his hair was an utter mess. Hermione just smiled and watched the rest of the film in the end all of them fell asleep in their places.

In the morning Hermione woke up to the sound of someone yawning opening her tired eyes she saw Henry stretching in front of her he hadn't noticed she had woken so she reached across and ticked his sides he squirmed out the way and glared at her.

"Not funny." He whispered Hermione looked around and saw everyone asleep still the only people who were missing were Percy, George and Bill, Ron had his arms wrapped around her he held her tighter as she had moved across to tickle her cousin.

"What time is it?" Asked Hermione quietly Henry looked at his watch.

"Eight fifteen god I'm tired." He rubbed his eyes.

"Hum you look it." Commented Hermione.

"Thanks I think I'll go and have a shower."

"Have fun." Said Hermione.

"Oh I will." He smiled devilishly.

"Henry." Groaned Hermione picturing things, Henry put an innocent look on his face.

"I was only talking about using the Mr bubbles shampoo." Hermione grabbed a cushion and smacked him in the face with it, He got up and stretched his entire body and went to go have a shower.

"Hun." Ron had awoken Hermione turned and faced him she smiled.

"Morning love." She said, Ron groaned.

"Well I was going to kiss you good morning but if you're in a grouchy mood I can always get one of Henry's big hairy tarantulas to do it." Ron's eyes snapped open.

"I'm awake I'm not grouchy now how about that morning kiss." He smiled and kissed Hermione.

"Ah I didn't need to see that in the morning." Said Harry getting up from the settee; Ron and Hermione parted lips.

"Morning to you to Harry." Said Hermione now fully awake. Harry grumbled something and went to go and get breakfast. About an hour later everyone was awake had shower's there was a bathroom on the top floor for the parents, had breakfast and got changed back into their dry snowsuits and were filling up the minibus.

"Everybody plugged in?" Asked Jean she liked being safe.

"Yes." Everyone chorused. Today was a Monday and Tina had to go to work Jim was going to drop them off and take a taxi to work Henry had finished school so he was joining them he was going to teach them as he wanted a job at skiing instructing.

"Come on then." Jim drove them to the ski resort Hermione read the sigh as she went past it read Sattel- Hochstuckli. Jim paid for the tickets and skis the men in the summit fitted them on and also gave them some ski boots to their feet and then they went up to up in the cable seats.

"Alright." Said Henry. They were all facing the ski run more people were sitting out the café today and more people were skiing.

"The first thing we'll do-." Henry was a good teacher first he made them take on and off there ski's so they could do it on there own, next he took them through how to get up a mountain and how to stop or slowdown.

"Right there's a little hill here so I'll go down it and then I'll watch you come down." Said Henry he grabbed his ski poles and pushed off down the small hill in front of them all.

"Right then I think youngest first." Said Henry smiling at Ginny, who pushed herself forward to the edge of the hill, she took a deep breath and pushed off with her ski poles and sailed down the hill towards Henry.

"Right now close the front of your ski's to stop that's it." Ginny stopped next to Henry smiling she turned to the group back at the top of the hill.

"That's easy." Said Fred and George they pushed themselves to the edge grinning and with the poles they pushed off but didn't get very far. The both fell over on their backsides the ski's up in the air, Henry moved up the hill going on the sides of his skis while the others roared with laughter.

"You don't get anywhere by showing off." Said Henry handing out a hand to them. Fred took it and helped him up then George slowly they came down the hill back to Ginny who was wiping the tears from her eyes. Soon everyone had made it down the hill without anymore accidents, Henry showed them how to get onto the T-bar to take them up to the first stop up the mountain the ski lift was next to the café Henry waved to Lenore working in the shop.

"Right you'll want to be partnered with someone roughly around you weight because I went up with my dad first time on skis and I just fell off it while he carried on." Hermione and Ginny went together, Harry and Ron, Fred and George, Molly and Jean, Tim and Arthur, Charlie and Bill and Percy went with Henry.

"Ready Percy?" Asked Henry as they waited for the t-bar everyone else had gone up and got off at the first level.

"I think so I read about these lifts an-oh." The t-bar came while he was talking and they both went up to the rest of them.

"Now let's do some skiing don't worry about other people they'll move out the way for you." A ski instructor came down with about six children behind him.

"Hey are you the one who applied for the ski job with me." He said smirking he had blond hair and blue eyes and was quite small.

"Yeah I was." Replied Henry.

"Well i didn't get to speak with you before you left i just wanted to say it looks like they made the best choice for the job." He said still smirking he skied off down the mountain the children behind him.

"Excuse me for one second." Said Henry to the group he made a large snowball took his aim and through it. The man was down the hill taking to the children and Henry's snowball smacked him in the face he fell over backwards while adults and children laughed.

"Right let's get back to skiing." Said Henry turning back around. About two hours later everyone had got the hand at skiing they were racing going backwards and playing games.

"Shall we get some lunch now kids." Asked Tim they all agreed and went to the bottom of the hill.

"Whoa Ron I know your hungry but you've got to put your ski's on the rack with your poles." Said Henry taking off his skis the tips of Ron's ears went red and he took off his skis like the rest of them.

"Good thing were coming in now look at that cloud." Said Jean indeed there was a black grey cloud hovering behind the mountain peak. They all went inside the warm café and joined some tables together and all sat down looking at the menu.

"Your mean Henry." Said a girl's voice they looked up and saw a girl holding a notepad to take their order she had raven black hair coming down past her shoulders her eyes were sparking blue she was about five, five in height and very pretty.

"Why am I mean Lenore?" Asked Henry smiling.

"The skiing instructor came into see my dad crying his eyes out about you chucking a snowball in his face." Henry cracked a grin while the corners of Lenore's twitched.

"Well it's rude to boast and he needed teaching a lesson." Said Henry Lenore rolled her eyes.

"What drinks would you like?" She asked the group. Her father run this ski resort while her mother worked in the café also. Before they had time to say anything there was a load of screaming outside everyone rushed out the café and saw skiers retreating down the mountain.

"Run for your lives." Shouted someone. At the top of the mountain on the second level were a line of people all cloaked behind them were black rasping hovering cloaked beings also and on each end of the line of cloaked people were red monster's demons, dementors and deatheaters all standing there watching the chaos.

**(Evil laugh) What will happen?**

**Chapter tease.**

"Henry." Said Hermione staring at her cousin horror in everyone's eyes.


	5. Henry's Fight

Hermione and the other's pulled out their wands from their jackets not caring that muggles were around them the deatheaters pulled out their own wands the demons growled and the dementors gave a raspy breath.

"Mom, dad Henry get inside the café." Many people had retreated in the café and down the mountain taking the root where they were sledding yesterday.

"What are they Hermione?" Asked Henry staring at the top of the mountain Arthur took Jean and Tim inside.

"There bad people." Said Hermione.

"No the cloaked things the thing's hovering and the red beast's." Everyone looked at Henry who kept his gaze on the demons.

"You can see them?" Asked Bill.

"Well they're not hard to miss are they." Said Henry looking at them. "Why are you holding a bunch of sticks?"

"How can you see them Henry?" Asked Hermione. A woman with tears in her eyes was searching the mountain it had started to rain the clean sunny day gone replaced with thunder clouds making it quite dark.

"EMILY." She shouted a young girl she looked only about five and who had been following the ski instructor had fallen over on her skis crying on level one in-between them and the deatheaters. One of demons licked there lips and flapped his skin wings out he flew towards Emily.

"PICK ON SOMEONE YOUR OWN SIZE." Henry roared his snowsuit ripped off as his body grew, his body came completely red his eyes completely black, horns grew from the top of his head. His ears came pointed and razor sharp fangs grew from his canine teeth a tail with a triangular point came out from his lower back and skin wings escaped his shoulder blades stretching out behind him. His snow boots came off and his gloves revelling long black claws, his body covered itself with a hard armour protecting and covering parts of his body he still had his brown hair on his head but it had spiked up more.

"Henry." Said Hermione staring at her cousin horror in everyone's eyes. Demons were hateful creatures in the magical world. They lied, cheated and only protected themselves, how one earth was Henry one? Henry took flight towards the demon and met him just as he was about to dive to Emily, Henry sunk his claws into the beast it gave a roar of pain and the second demon took flight to attack Henry.

"Henry look out." Shouted Hermione Henry took out his claws where he had pierced the demons heart he fell backward on the snow. The second demon tackled Henry to the floor just missing Emily who was screaming, Henry and the other demon had a scuffle on the snow the demon took a swipe with his claws across Henry's chest he gave a roar and stepped backwards from the demon.

"No." Hermione moved forwards but Ron grabbed her across her stomach. Henry's four long deep cuts glowed white and new skin reappeared over his injuries; the other demon stared blankly at Henry while he showed his teeth grinning.

"Impossible." The demon shouted his voice deep and echoing around the mountain.

"Well your blind you just witnessed that I can heal myself how can you say it's impossible." Said Henry his voice echoing also.

"Impossible for demons." Indeed it was impossible for demons to heal themselves thought Hermione looking at the dead one on the snow. The demon charged at Henry but he jumped in the air and the demon went under him, Henry flapped his wings and turned and sunk his already bloody claws into the back of the demon it gave a roar and collapsed to the floor.

Henry went back to Emily who stared up at him in horror.

"Don't be scared." He turned back to his normal self thankfully a pair of ripped shorts was covering him while his torso remained uncovered, Henry picked up Emily using his toe claws as grips on the ice he brought her down to her parents.

The dementors glided down unnoticed they had gone behind the café while everyone watched the demons battle, ice covered the café's windows, drinks turned to ice and the temperature dropped about another ten degrees. They dropped down in front of them draining their happiness one dropped in front of Hermione and grabbed her neck lifting her to the air choking her the dementor removed his hood revelling his giant open mouth moving closer to suck her sole.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM." Ron's Jack Russell Terrier burst out from his wand and ran in the air towards the dementor it let go of Hermione who was shaking and had tears running down her cheeks Ron caught her before she hit the ground.

A weasel, an humming bird, a badger, a baby dragon, an owl and two hyena's come out of Arthur, Molly, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred and George's wands and started to attack the other dementors while Harry and Ginny kept there wands pointed to the deatheaters.

The deatheater were coming down the mountain they walked on the snow and ice as if it were nothing they had gone past level one and were now walking the rest of the way there was about ten of them, Henry had disappeared off somewhere.

"We've only come here for Potter give him to us and we won't hurt you." Taunted Bellatrix finally stopping at the front. Henry in his human form jumped down from the roof of the café landing on his feet one hand touching the snow to keep his balance he got up and stood in-between them all.

"You'll have to go through me first." He said.

"What sort of demon are you, your kind only cares for themselves." Said Greyback licking his lips.

"Then I'm a different kind of demon." Said Henry.

"Enough talk let's just kill him." Said Malfoy. They pointed their wands straight at Henry but at that moment there was a bunch of crack's emitting in the air as Swiss aurors appeared around the deatheaters.

"Abrutschen ihrer Stäbe." **(Drop you wands.) **One shouted the deatheaters saw they were clearly out numbered and apparated away angrily, the aurors modified the muggle's memories and got rid of the demons body's the dementors had flown away and the clear day came back. Henry turned around still only wearing his shorts and faced the others but he didn't notice them he only saw Lenore crying and staring at him trough the café window, he stepped forward but she shook her head and closed the blind.

He looked at his cousin who stared back at him shock now printed in her eyes, as had the others and fear also printed with the shock. He didn't want them to fear him he wouldn't hurt them only what hurt them they must think of him he's a freak. Henry grew his wings and took off towards his house.

"Is everything alright?" Asked Tim and Jean coming out the café.

"Can we go back to Uncle Jim's?" Asked Hermione Ron had put her down now he had a protective arm around her.

"Sure where's Henry?" Asked Tim looking around.

"He took a taxi home just now." Said Hermione.

"Why?" Asked Tim.

"Dad just stop asking questions." Said Hermione she began to walk over to the summit. Ron followed her.

"Hermione." He caught up with her running in his ski boots, Hermione didn't want to see her cry that dementor had taken away most of her happiness leaving her with her worst memories refreshed in her mind

"Hermione look at me." Ron grabbed her arms and made her face him he put his hand on her chin and lifted her face up to his, he saw her tear stained face and it broke his heart to see her cry. Hermione wrapped her arms around him and Ron did the same they held each other until it was time to go. About an hour later they arrived back home no one had said anything in the car or when they got out and entered the house wands in hands but there was a letter on the floor addressed to Ron.

"Damn." He picked it up and read it.

"You used the patronus charm blah, blah, blah this is just a warning well at least I'm not expelled." Molly and Arthur took Tim and Jean upstairs as they continued to ask questions. The toilet flushed in the bathroom they all stared at the door wands drawn, Henry came out saw them and marched angrily into his room.

Hermione went over to his door and knocked.

"Henry we need to talk to you." She said.

"Verläppen." **(Get lost.) **He shouted through the door.

"Null ich Gewohnheit verläppen hin etwas irgend Sie Bedarf zu verstehen bei mich und die übrigen." **(No I wont get lost there's something you need to understand about me and the others) **Said Hermione.

"Welches bist Sie alle ein Bund über Dämonen, hier zu stechen Spaß am mich weil im ein Scheusal, hier zu anfassen bedauernd als mich weil Lenore won't wahrscheinlich immer herankommen mich wieder von außen ein Geschütz. Eben verläppen." **(What are you all a bunch of demons, here to poke fun at me because I'm a monster, here to feel sorry for me because Lenore won't probably ever come near me again without a gun. Just get lost) **Henry shouted followed by a crash in his room Hermione stayed silent.

"Heinrich wenn Sie anfassen gefällt redend i'll vorliegen Sie können versuchen zu verschieben mich ab soviel wie Sie gefällt aber ich won't fahren ich bin hier als Sie wir alle bist." **(Henry when you feel like talking, I'll be here you can try to push me away as much as you like but I won't go I'm here for you we all are.) **Said Hermione quietly there wasn't any sound in Henry's room just silence but there was a sound that hurt Hermione's heart, a sob.

Hermione walked into her room and got changed out of her snow clothes and put some warm dry one's on Ginny was using the shower. Bill, Charlie and Percy went to go and get changed, Harry borrowed some clothes off George and Ron borrowed some off Bill as their clothes were in Henry's room. Hermione sat on her bed and pulled out one of her books the defence against the dark arts book and turned to the chapter labelled demons.

_The demon is born its hideous appearance into muggle parentage the parent's abandon the new-born from fearing their child, or a demon is created by the born demon biting the neck of a wizard or witch just like werewolves and vampires. The Demon is a hateful creature hating the world around him or her for being punished to be such a beast, they're usually angry at wizards and witches for not having to put up with their punishment and take it out by biting them or killing them. The demon cannot love they are lonely creatures and they are not honest, real demons cannot transform into humans but bitten demons can turn back to their original self, still hating the world. _

_Demonic supernatural powers are believed to include, levitation, divination, possession, seduction, telepathy, controlling the classical elements and animal control. Demons use variants and combinations of these powers to harass, demoralise, confuse, and disorient the wizard or witch before biting the neck. _

_The demon with have deep red skin when in battle a hard body armour will cover them so curses can't hurt there body, when battling with another demon there claws and horns can easily penetrate it. The claws of a Demon are jet black usually reaching the length of eight centimetres on hands and feet, the horns are red like the body and impossible to break. Their eyes are jet-black giving them sight in the darkest of rooms, their ears will grow pointed and red like the body there hearing up to three miles away. All their senses will magnify smell, taste and touch, their tail and wings are red also the tail with have a triangle point at the tip and their wings come out from the shoulder blades stretching the skin to reach across the added bone's in the wings._

Hermione closed the book. Henry had been bitten but when? Hermione thought about the part of demon's hating the world and people well if Henry did why hadn't he bit anyone yet, he wasn't angry all the time sure he did get angry about little things. There must be more about him thought Hermione in the end.

Ginny came into the room wearing a top and jeans her hair damp from her shower she smiled slightly at Hermione.

"Are you alright?" Ginny asked.

"I don't know." Hermione lay down on her bed. "Where are the others?" She asked.

"Bill, Charlie and Percy are still in their room, Fred, George, Ron and Harry are watching the Tv." Said Ginny.

"Oh want me to dry your hair?" Asked Hermione.

"Could you." Hermione placed her wand over Ginny's head and dried it.

"Thanks do you want to go watch the Tv?" Asked Ginny. Hermione agreed and went into the lounge where the boy's were watching the cartoons. Around half four Jim and Tina came back with a Christmas tree Hermione and the others went to go and see it.

"Where's Henry." Said Jim going over to Henry's room. "Henry the tree is here come out your room"

"No." Jim looked back at the group.

"What's with him?" He asked nodding his head towards the bedroom door.

"Um he had a bad day today." Hermione said. Jim shrugged and he and Tim carried the tree into the lounge.

"Christmas in two days the year gone to quick." Said Tina. The Weasley's, Harry, Hermione and her parents had brought all their Christmas gifts they had charmed them making them look like muggle Christmas gifts.

"Yes it has." Said Molly. Soon the tree was up and everyone except Henry was decorating it.

"So how did Henry teach you today?" Asked Jim.

"He was an excellent teacher." Said Arthur.

"Taught us through everything." Said Fred and George.

"He will make a fine instructor." Said Jean, she and Tim didn't know about Henry Molly and Arthur had only told them that the aurors had come and sorted everything out.

"Great did you see Lenore?" Asked Tina.

"Yeah she seemed nice." Said Hermione remembering what Henry had said in German. She couldn't think why Henry had said she wouldn't want him to see him without a gun any more unless she- no she must of seen him transform and got scared.

"Yes she's a nice girl Henry's crazy for her it's great when you find love at young age." Said Jim. Ron looked at Hermione who smiled at him while Tim scowled. After decorating the tree Tina, Jean and Molly started to cook dinner around half seven it was ready and Jim was getting angry with Henry for not coming out of his room to join them.

"Henry get upstairs now and have your dinner." He banged on the door.

"Jim just leave him." Said Tina sighing it had been going on for about fifteen minutes. Jim came back upstairs and ate his dinner, Henry's plate just went colder and colder. No one saw Henry at all for the rest of the evening Jim as they all sat by the fireplace said.

"Well if he's not letting anyone in then Harry and Ron will have to sleep in the girls room." Tin choked on his tea and Molly eye's widened.

"Absolutely not." Said Molly Tin nodded Jean and Arthur didn't look to bothered about it.

"No way." Said Tim, Jim laughed.

"Relax bro if Hermione gets pregnant we'll, well our money will be here for you." Hermione blushed deep red and Ron started coughing while Tim and Molly looked terrified.

"They'll be no need for that Jim." Said Jean glaring. In the end Ron and Harry were going to sleep in the lounge with Fred and George because Henry was defiantly staying in his room alone. Late in the night Hermione woke up in her bed she looked at the alarm clock it read one thirty, she then realised she needed the loo desperately getting up and pocketing her wand she quietly walked out the room so not to disturb Ginny Hermione and into the bathroom. When she had finished she opened the door and saw Henry's bedroom door open she quickly poked her head in to see if he was there but he wasn't.

She felt cold and heard a creak upstairs silently Hermione walked up the spiral staircase and on to the second floor and saw the balcony door open. She crept over wrapping her dressing gown over her more and she saw Henry sitting in a swing sofa rocking backwards and forward slowly a tin of cookies and a cup of tea sat on the table next to him.

"What are you doing up?" He asked staring off in the distance the moon was casting shadows on the houses and trees the lake shimmering in it's light the stars were out also.

"I went to the toilet and saw your bedroom door open and wondered where you were." Said Hermione still standing by the doorway.

"You can sit down you know I won't bite." Said Henry Hermione took a step forward and another slowly and sat down next to him brining her feet under her to keep warm.

"Are you alright?" Asked Hermione.

"No." Henry said shortly.

"Look I need to talk to you." Said Hermione.

"Hermione I'd rather not talk I just want to sit." Said Henry.

"Fine you don't have to talk but you can listen." Hermione took breath. "I'm a witch and I don't go to a privet school I go to Hogwarts the school of witchcraft and wizardry no muggles meaning non magical people know about it except muggle-born parents or half blood family's if you- well anyway that doesn't matter. In our world we have magical creatures werewolves, banshees, vampires and demons, you were bitten by a demon weren't you?" Asked Hermione Henry nodded.

"Remember when I said I blacked out when I hit the cloaked man well I didn't. I hit him and the cloak came off revelling him as a demon, he pounced on me and turns out the tramp weren't all as she seemed. As he bit me she grabbed my hand and it went white like it does when I heal well the bite was closing up the demon got frustrated and killed her but I think that she left something in me." Said Henry.

"She was a healer they have a power to cure physical pain and injuries." Said Hermione.

"A healer great I'm a hemon." Said Henry taking a biscuit.

"Or a dealer." Said Hermione. Henry rolled his eyes and both of them sat in silence.

"So you're a witch well the appearance is spot on warts, long nose." Hermione hit him on the arm.

"Shut up if you want I'll show you some magic." Hermione pulled out her wand from her dressing gown pocket.

"Wingardium Leviosa." The biscuit tin hovered off the table and followed the path of Hermione's wand where she directed it, it in front of her she took a biscuit and directed the tin back to the table Henry watched amazed. 

"Wow hey what were those silver animals that made those gliding thing go away?" Asked Henry.

"They were patronuses mine's an otter the dementors feed on good and happy memories leaving only the worst memories the patronus will protect there caster or if the caster want's to protect someone." Said Hermione. 

"Ron did that didn't he I was jumping on the roof at the time but I saw his dog attack it while it had you." Hermione nodded.

"So what am I?" Asked Henry after a minute.

"A hemon, I'm thinking takes the form of a demon but is a healer inside." Said Hermione Henry looked at her.

"You don't mind or being scared of me." Said Henry.

"How could I Henry yes I'll admit was a little freighted at first but I don't mind nor am I scared of you." Said Hermione Henry gave her a small smile.

"Shame Lenore doesn't feel the same." He said sadly.

"She saw you transform didn't she?" Henry nodded. "She's just scared she's a muggle who doesn't understand what you are." Said Hermione.

"But I can't tell her I though no muggle's were allowed to know." Said Henry.

"Well no but if a witch or a wizard fell in love with a muggle they would have to tell them some time." Said Hermione.

"I suppose." Said Henry. "But she won't love me now I'm a beast a creature a monster to her."

"Just try go and see her tomorrow and explain to her because I don't want you here moping all Christmas alright." Said Hermione.

"But-."

"If you don't go tomorrow I'll drag you there myself." Said Hermione Henry smiled.

"Alright fine I'll go hey look it's snowing." True a dark grey snow cloud had come from behind the house and had started to snow they watched it fall and settle on the ground and surfaces around them soon they both fell asleep on the swing sofa.

**More explanations of Henry in the next chapter. Reeves3.**

**Chapter Tease.**

"Um everyone we have a slight problem Sirius the extremely aggressive and who has a nasty bite cobalt blue tarantula is missing somewhere in the house." Said Henry coming out the storeroom.


	6. Weird But Interesting

The cave was gloomy and dark a faint drip splashing on the rocky surface could be heard echoing around the cave. Inside this cave was a man with pasty white skin stretched over his bony body, not effected by the cold but his followers were standing in front of him all wearing there cloak's chattering their teeth explaining to him why he didn't have Potter in his grasp.

"T-they hhad a d-emon myy l-lord it h-ealed itself ddemon's-." The man sitting in his chair held up his hand his red eyes glaring at all of them.

"Skeeter did you know of the demon?" His voice echoing and colder than the ice.

"No myy lo-lord I c-can go b-back li-listen to t-them f-find h-is weaknesses." She suggested her teeth clattering just like the rest of them. Voldemort thought of her idea.

"Go back and don't return when you figured out how this demon can heal itself go now." Skeeter nodded quickly and turned into her beetle self and flew in the pouring down snow towards the house across the lake she saw the door open and flew inside hiding in the plant pot.

XXXXXXXXXX

Arthur was the first one downstairs in the morning after waking up from a beautiful dream that he had been flying an aeroplane. He padded down the wooden staircase feeling cold someone must have left a window open he thought but when he turned around at the bottom of the stairs he saw the balcony door wide open and snow had come into the kitchen during the night.

He walked out onto the balcony where it had been covered in snow it came up to his knees making his legs cold, if it hadn't been for Henry snoring he wouldn't have spotted them. Hermione and Henry fast asleep the snow had reached the edge of the swing and had covered the edges of their body's, Arthur pushed past the snow to get to them.

"Hermione wake up." She stirred but didn't wake Arthur gently shook her, her skin was freezing cold.

"Wake up Hermione." Hermione groaned and then started to cough.

"Ow my head hurds." Henry was starting to stir as Arthur placed a hand on Hermione forehead.

"Let's get you inside to get warm you have a cold I think." Said Arthur he woke up Henry.

"Morning." Said Henry brightly Hermione sneezed.

"Why aren'd dou ill?" Asked Hermione sniffing as Arthur helped her up.

"I dunno sicky." He said he was in a better mood, the three walked in side and Arthur guided Hermione over one of the settees and wrapped her in a blanket. Henry crouched down next to her while Arthur went to go get Molly.

"I could try curing you of your sickness." He said.

"I duddo healer's cure phdical like cuds and pain." Hermione sneezed twice.

"Oh well let me try." He held her hand and closed his eyes but nothing happened.

"Dever mide." Sniffed Hermione. "Maybe dou can odly do id do doursef." She sniffed Molly came rushing down the stairs and over to them.

"Oh you poor dear let me take a look at you." Molly placed her hand on Hermione's forehead. "Your cold how do you feel Hermione?" She asked.

"I'm fide." She started to get up but Molly pushed her back down.

"You're not fine if you say your fide." She said.

"Bud I-." Molly placed her wand over Hermione's forehead.

"Your feverish and you have a nasty cold it's plenty of rest for you today." Said Molly.

"Bud I dod'd ged sick." Said Hermione her head pounded and her nose ran.

"How about I make you some of my special tea you'll be better in the morning." Said Molly she went to the kitchen and Arthur came down the stairs he cleared away the snow that had entered the house.

"I blame dou for dis." Said Hermione to Henry.

"Who's dou I'm Henry." Hermione glared at him but started coughing she lay back on the settee wrapping herself up in more blankets as she was shivering.

"I'll get you another blanket." Said Henry he went into the storeroom and brought out an extra quilt and put it on top of her.

"Here you are dear." Said Molly bringing her tea.

"D-dadkdou." She sneezed and took the tea and took a sip Molly and Arthur stared at Henry.

"Mr and Mrs Weasley I won't attack any of you Hermione explained some stuff to me last night but we'll discuss it later as I hear my dad coming down the stairs." Said Henry as Jim trotted down the stairs.

"Morning all not feeling to well Hermione?" He asked.

"She's got a cold and a fever." Said Molly in the kitchen.

"On Christmas Eve." He said coming over to her. "How about I get you an early Christmas present today?" He asked.

"Do Udcul I dod't w-wad adhink." Said Hermione sniffling.

"What do you want a horse, a pet come on I'll bye you a pet what animal do you want?" He asked.

"I alreade h-have a cad." Said Hermione thinking of nothing that could replace Crookshanks.

"Well something else then." Said Jim Hermione started coughing.

"Dad why don't you bye her some cough drops I think she'll appreciate them." Said Henry Hermione gave him a small smile.

"Cough drops do really just want them?" Hermione nodded her head but it hurt so with her sore throat she said.

"Ad some throad sweeds please." Said Hermione. Jean was coming down the stairs now with Tim and Tina behind her.

"Oh dear." Said Jean going over to Hermione she started tucking the blanket around her.

"Mom I dod'd wad do be drapped I wad do ged up." Said Hermione her nose was running again.

"You need rest have we got any tissues?" Asked Jean Tina nodded and went to get a fresh box from the storeroom.

"Here you are." Said Tina passing a box of tissues to Hermione.

"Dadkdou aud ida." Said Hermione opening the box and taking out a tissue.

"How did you get sick sweet tooth?" Asked Tim.

"Me and Hermione slept outside while it snowed." Said Henry getting some cereal.

"Why didn't you get sick then?" Asked Tina.

"Because I was using Hermione as a blanket." Grinned Henry.

"You better not have done, you're in a better mood today I see." Said Tina opening the fridge to get some orange juice.

"Meh I was grouchy I wanted to be alone." He said. There were footsteps on the stairs downstairs and Harry, Ron, Fred and George came into the room.

"Morning." Said Molly to them they all grumbled 'morning' Ron didn't notice Hermione until she spoke.

"Mordidg Rod." She said sitting up so she could have her drink.

"Rod? Hey are you alright?" He went over to her she smiled at him.

"Dhed said I'm sick bud I'm nod." Said Hermione she started coughing and Ron grimaced.

"Mione I think you're sick." He said.

"Bud I'm nod." Moaned Hermione. "Led me give dou a kiss do prove I'm nod sick." Fred and George started to snigger.

"No I don't want to be sick on Christmas day." Said Ron putting a finger on her lips.

"Bud I'm nod-." Ron gave her a look.

"Hermione your sick your ill your pronouncing words with a 'd' all the time look just take care of yourself today and you'll be better tomorrow now you've drank mom's special tea." Hermione glared at him but when he kissed her on the forehead she smiled.

"Right I'm going to get changed go and see Lenore for I am a hemon." Said Henry dramatically Hermione laughed but started to cough instead.

"Hemon?" Asked Tim.

"That's what I am uncle T a hemon." Said Henry winking at Hermione as he past to go downstairs.

"Would anyone care to explain what a hemon is?" Asked Tina.

"A hemod is a good persod idside a bad body." Said Hermione hoping the others will get it. Molly, Arthur, Harry, Ron, Fred and George looked at her all puzzled while Tim, Jean, Tina and Jim looked at her as if she were mental.

"Anyway what are all you lot planning today?" Asked Jim.

"Well me and Jean need to get some last minute shopping done." Said Tim.

"Well me and Arthur don't mind staying in to watch the kids." Said Molly Bill; Charlie and Percy came up the stairs all dressed.

"Hey what happened Hermione?" Asked Charlie.

"I fell asleep oudside." She sniffed.

"Now why would you do that?" Asked Bill.

"I was dalking do Hedry." She sneezed and blew her nose on the tissue. Bill, Charlie and Percy nodded and went to get their own breakfast. Around eleven-o clock Tim and Jean left to go do some shopping and Jim and Tina left an hour ago to work and all Weasley's and Harry were on the second floor around Hermione as she explained as best she could about Henry.

"So because he's a good, kind, loyal and trustworthy healer inside he won't attack any of us?" Asked Arthur Hermione nodded.

"Correcd." Said Hermione. The door opened downstairs and closed Henry came up the stairs looking like the happiest man on earth, he smiled at them all.

"So explained what a hemon is Hermione?" He asked.

"Yep." She sneezed.

"And just so you know I have no intention in biting any of you." Said Henry to the group.

"Alright Henry to prove you won't bite any of us turn into a demon and tell us how you feel." Said Fred. Henry looked at all of them and started to take off his clothes.

"Hedry whad are dou doing?" Asked Hermione.

"Well I don't want my clothes to be ripped now do I?" He asked taking off his top.

"Fair edough." Said Hermione Henry striped but left on his boxers and transformed into a demon he just stood there flapping his wings abit.

"I have no desire to devour any of you but I'am in the mood for a curry." He walked over to the kitchen and took out from the fridge a single chicken curry box and put it in the microwave tapping his foot and crossing his arms over his chest while he waited when it dinged he flinched a little at the noise but he took it out and went over to them a fork in his hand. He sat next to Percy and Harry and started eating his curry.

"That has got to be one of the most weirdest but interesting thing I have ever seen." Said Ginny smiling.

"Weird but interesting I like that." Said Henry taking a bite of chicken.

"Dour mad." Said Hermione as she watched Henry struggle to bite the food with his large teeth.

"Henry you can turn back now." Said Arthur Henry flashed his bright white teeth and turned back human only wearing the same red ripped shorts as yesterday.

"Right I better get dressed and feed those spiders." He got changed in the clothes he had dumped on the floor and walked over to the storeroom he entered it. The Weasley's and Harry looked at one another and all agreed to trust him.

"Um everyone we have a slight problem Sirius the extremely aggressive and who has a nasty bite cobalt blue tarantula is missing somewhere in the house." Said Henry coming out the storeroom.

"What." They all shouted as Henry came over to them standing in the middle of them all.

"Ok just nobody move." Everyone froze and Henry made his ears into his demon one's and listened.

"Wow I can here next doors conversation NO god I don't want to hear that." He covered his ears.

"What did they say?" Asked George grinning with his twin.

"Let's go have fun with the Mr Bubbles." Said Henry he listened again for his pet.

"Um there's a bug over by the plant but it's not big enough let's me retrace my steps I got your blanket Hermione and then opened the cageee oh no." Henry turned to Hermione smiling innocently.

"Whad?" Asked Hermione.

"I'm thinking that when I got your blanket then checked inside the cage Sirius might have attached himself on your quilt." He said rubbing the back of his neck.

"So de ding dat I dhought has beed a tissue on my leg is acdually a tarantula." Said Hermione feeling sick.

"Could very well be yes." Admitted Henry Ron was white again.

"Could dou ged it off me den?" Asked Hermione.

"Well when I disturb him he will bite me but that doesn't matter." He said once he saw Hermione's face he lifted the blanket up off her legs and Sirius was on her left shin.

"Sirius you've got Lily in the cage how could you leave her all alone with James plenty of time for them while you've been snooping around my cousin's legs." Said Henry as he slowly picked up Sirius.

"Now you little… OW." Henry dropped Sirius and he scuttled at way Henry was clutching his hand where a good clear spider bite was throbbing on it, it glowed white and returned his normal self.

"That's it." Sirius hadn't gone far and Henry caught up with him easily grabbing a jug from the table he put it over Sirius and scooped him up in the jug.

"Sorry about that Hermione." Said Henry as Hermione covered the blanket's back over herself.

"Is your hand alright?" Asked Molly.

"It's fine thanks." He smiled and went to go and take Sirius back. Later everyone went into the pool except Ron who lay on the settee next to Hermione, wrapped up in each other's arms.

"You cad go id deh pool dou know." Said Hermione lifting her head slightly to look at Ron.

"Nah someone needs to look after you." Said Ron Hermione smiled and got closer to him she slowly let her eyes drift shut as she listened to his heartbeat.

XXXXXXXXX

When Tim and Jean arrived back from shopping they heard the splashes and shouts from the pool and saw Ron and their daughter fast asleep on the settee Jean smiled at them while Tim scowled.

"Don't pull that face." Said Jean looking at her husband.

"What face?" He asked Jean raised one of her eyebrows at him.

"The one that say's come near my daughter and I'll kill you, you'll be surprised how Ron is like you." She said they went over to the kitchen.

"Ronald is not like me." Said Tim.

"No who was the one who didn't tell me there feeling until the last year of school after we spent all that time flirting around each other who was the one who got jealous of all my two other boyfriends?" Asked Jean.

"Me but that's different I was in love with you." Jean chucked a muffin at his head.

"And Ron is in love with Hermione I know your upset that she won't come to you anymore when she want's to cry or needs cheering up she's got Ron for that now but you can never replace being her father." Said Jean.

"Yes but when I caught them the other day he had his hands all over her." Said Tim Jean smiled.

"So you want to keep her in a bubble she's growing up Tim either you need to realise that or you need to grow up." Said Jean.

"I need to grow up I do not need to grow up they need to grow up and then understand what love is." He said Jean twisted his head to stare at the sleeping couple.

"Look at them Ron has lay next to her in the risk of getting sick on Christmas day, he has saved her from a troll, he was the first one there when she woke up from being petrified, he burped up slugs for her. Got insanely jealous of the Bulgarian bloke she took to the ball with, cried at her bedside when she had been injured at that battle in fifth year and kissed her at the burrow telling her he loved her, how the hell can you not say they are two people in love." Said Jean.

"How do you know all that stuff?" He asked turning his head back to look at her.

"Were mother and daughter we tell each other everything." Said Jean.

"Well what other thing has she told you?" Tim asked.

"That they've done it thousands of times." She watched Tim's face cover with anger she laughed.

"That's not funny."

"It's not up to us to know about her physical love life anyway we don't need to worry about it." Said Jean.

"Oh yes we do." Said Tim.

"Oh no we don't it's her life you can't run it for her she will make mistakes and learn from them Ron helping her a long the way." Said Jean Tim grumbled something and went upstairs while Jean went to tell the other they were back.

**Hope you liked this chapter. Reeves3.**

**Chapter Tease.**

"Imperio." Henry's eyes and face became dreamily state. "You are to turn into a demon and kill everyone in the house but bring Harry Potter to Voldemort do you understand?"

Henry nodded.


	7. Christmas

**Hello readers just thought for a laugh every week you could check out my weekly joke on my home page. Happy Reading. **

Voldemort listened to every word his follower was telling him about this 'hemon'.

"He's part healer part demon but he can't cure anybody but himself he tried with the mudblood but it didn't work." Said Skeeter proudly.

"Interesting." Said Voldemort now thinking. "I have a job for you Skeeter but fail and you will suffer." Rita gulped.

"What is it my lord?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On Christmas morning everyone awoke at six thirty, to the sound of an out of tune version of silent night sung by Henry. He was singing on the spiral staircase when Hermione and Ginny left their room with their dressing gowns on, Hermione's cold had gone thanks to Mrs Weasley's tea she had made for her.

"Henry stop squawking you over grown seven year old." Said Hermione yawning Henry shot a happy smile at her.

"Ah Hermione have you forgot its Christmas time to sing and dance, be with the people you love and more importantly open presents." Said Henry Hermione shook her head as Harry and Ron came out their bedroom both with smiles on their faces.

"Happy Christmas." Said Ron he held a piece of mistletoe above their heads Hermione smiled.

"Henry told me about mistletoe quite a good muggle tradition." Said Ron grinning.

"Indeed it is." Hermione stood on tiptoe and gave him a kiss Ron kissed back enjoying this morning.

"Your better this morning?" He asked a little dazed from the kiss.

"Yes I'm much better." Said Hermione smiling noses brushing Ron smiled and kissed her again he wrapped his free arm around her back pulling her closer to him Hermione smiled against his lips and sneaked her arms around his neck.

"Come everybody in the lounge." Shouted Jim bounding down the stairs. Ron and Hermione parted she saw him pocket the mistletoe as everyone sat in various places around the downstairs lounge Hermione sat next to Ron on the floor near the settee facing the windows as Jim pulled out each present from under the tree.

"Aright lets open these presents." Said Tina. Hermione received five books two from her parents they must have got it in diagon ally to get them, two from Bill about the most useful curses in Europe and one from Harry the latest edition of Hogwarts a history. She got some of Fred and George's products; Charlie gave her a dragon-skinned purse charmed to fit anything inside, Percy gave her a new set of quills. Ginny gave her a photo album she had made of all of them and an empty one with a magical camera so she could make her own. Harry with the book had given her some sweets from Honeydukes; she quickly hid them from her parents. Mr and Mrs Weasley had given her a set of relaxation soaps; Jim, Tina and Henry had given her a whole load of clothes from hats to socks and some make-up. Ron had given her, her best present a bracelet with different charms on a wand, a book, a cat, a broomstick with a tiny WK engraved on it and a heart with a little RH engraved on it in the middle. He also got her some earrings and a matching necklace she had given him a huge kiss.

"Oi you'll have plenty of time for that later." Said Jim Ron's ears went red and Hermione blushed. After opening presents they watched a dvd while eating breakfast of Hermione and Henry when they were younger much to Hermione's dismay.

"Hermione's bigger than Henry." Said George looking at the two one year old baby's on the screen.

"Well I'm only ten days after Henry was born maybe he- I'm not a fat baby." Said Hermione while the others laughed.

"Hermione liked her food." Said Jean Hermione covered her face with her hands.

"Oh what's going on now?" Asked Ginny.

"Well it looks oh this is where Hermione hit's Henry." The Weasley's and Harry looked at Hermione.

"What he took my book." Said Hermione shrugging taking a bite of her breakfast.

"Mental note, never take Hermione's books." Said Harry they laughed. Afterwards they started playing with their Christmas presents, Ron had got a quaffle but to Henry, Jim, Tim, Tina and Jeans eyes it would be a football. It was from Hermione with the Chudley Cannons signatures on it he was tossing it up and down lying on his back facing the ceiling when there was a knock at the door Ron answered it and there stood Hermione with her earrings, necklace and bracelet on.

"Hi." Said Ron smiling.

"I've come to tell you that lunch is ready." Said Hermione. Ron stomach growled and Hermione smiled as they both went upstairs for their Christmas lunch. Everyone sat around the dinning table talking the occasional joke, afterwards Jim suggested some games or in his mind competition.

"How about pictionary?" Jim asked. Bad idea as the Weasley's hardly knew any of the things they had to draw.

"Nah." Said Henry sitting back in his chair.

"Scrabble?" Asked Jim going over to the games cupboard.

"Nah."

"Monopoly?" 

"Nah."

"Cluedo?"

"Nah."

"Henry are you just going to say nah every time I suggest a game for us to play?" Jim asked popping his head out the cupboard.

"Nah." Jim glared at him. In the end they ended up playing volleyball in the pool as well as many other games. After an hour in the pool the adults got out complaining of being cold and crinkled.

"Well that's what happens when you get old." Said Henry smiling.

"Thanks for the reminder Henry." Said Tina. It was quiet in the pool when the six adults left.

"Ok I want to know more about the wizarding world" Said Henry sitting in the jacuzzi. All of them taken by surprise turned to Henry.

"Well who were those people? What have they done? What magic do you know come on I want to know." Said Henry.

"Why do you want to know?" Asked Ron suspiciously.

"I dunno I'm interested in it." Said Henry the others looked at one another but no one spoke.

"Well he is half demon half healer." Said Charlie.

"But a muggle also he wouldn't understand." Said Percy.

"He's understood everything I've told him." Said Hermione.

"Hello I'm still here." Said Henry jumping into the pool.

"Ok Henry we'll tell you but you can't tell Lenore or anybody about this alright." Said Hermione Henry nodded and they told him about the wizarding world, by the end of it Henry jaw was hanging open.

"So that nutter Voldemort." A few of them flinched. "Sent his people to get Harry?" Henry asked.

"Yes." Said Harry. They talked for another half an hour until Jim came in saying they were going for a walk. The others got out and had showers and got changed the only people left in the pool was Hermione, Ron, Harry and Ginny, Harry went into the sauna and Ginny got out and had a shower by the pool side.

"Alright Ron?" Hermione asked Ron smirked and dived under water. Feeling alone Hermione circled around herself trying to find Ron but he had succeeded and had swam in-between her legs lifting her up so she was on his shoulders.

"Ron." Hermione shrieked as Ron laughed. "Put me down."

"As you wish." He let go of her and she fell backwards in the water. She came back up spitting water out her mouth and her hair plastered to her face.

"Very funny but you are so going to get it now." Hermione splashed him and he splashed back in the end it was a giant splash war until Ron grabbed her and started tickling her.

"Ron… s-stop please… ha I c-can't breath." Ron stopped still holding her and Hermione held on to Ron as they were in the deep end and she couldn't touch the floor.

"Can you touch the floor?" Hermione asked when he didn't answer Hermione looked at him; he was staring at her chest, which was above the water.

"Are you quite finished?" Asked Hermione Ron blinked and looked at her his ears a light.

"Sorry." He muttered looking down but then realising what was there so he stared above Hermione's head.

"It's alright remember Ron I want us to go slow in this-."

"I know and I'll wait till your ready." Said Ron giving her a lopsided grin Hermione smiled and gave him a light kiss on the lips. When the six adults came back from their walk the women started dinner while the men laid the table.

"Merry Christmas." Said Arthur holding up his glass the others followed and ate their dinner. Henry was thinking of what the others had told him in the pool his cousin was in a war and her friends but what weapon's did they have they couldn't use that killing curse like that mad nutter. He didn't like it not one bit.

After dinner Henry spoke to Lenore on the phone for three hours when he finished the others were watching telly but Henry decided to go to bed, he tossed and turned he smelt something familiar but ignored it and soon fell asleep. The little beetle resting on the curtains flew towards the demon's bed she had told her master all she had found out about him yesterday. Turning to her human form she pulled out her wand from her pocket and pointed it at Henry's face.

"Imperio." Henry's eyes and face became dreamily state. "You are to turn into a demon and kill everyone in the house but bring Harry Potter to Voldemort do you understand?"

Henry nodded. He got up as a beetle flew out his window he turned into his demon appearance and made his way to the lounge flexing his claws. Hermione was snuggled up next to Ron when she heard a loud growl from the door way Bill, Charlie, Percy, George, Fred, Ron, Ginny, Harry and Hermione all looked and saw demon Henry at the doorway.

"Henry what are you doing?" Asked Hermione Henry's answer was a roar as he pounced towards her tackling her to the floor. Hermione screamed while the others pulled out their wands as Henry's put his two white teeth closer to her neck. Hermione was trying to push him off while the other were screaming 'stupefy' but the spells were rebounding off his armoured skin and hitting the walls.

Hermione's scream had brought down Tim, Jean, Jim, Tina, Molly and Arthur. Charlie had smashed the controller on Henry's head and Henry turned his attention on him getting off Hermione he took a swipe at Charlie. Ron helped Hermione up as she pulled out her own wand pointing it Henry.

"Henry stop it fun's over HENRY stop." Henry was ignoring her and continued to claw at Bill and Charlie.

"I'll get it." Said Jim he had gone into a cupboard and pulled out a shotgun he loaded it and took his aim.

"NO Uncle Jim-."

BANG

Henry stopped and looked down and the bleeding hole in his chest the others put their wands down and watched Henry. The white glow covered his wound and he gave a roar at his dad and charged forward. Jim and Tina had gone behind Tim and Jean as the beast came towards them.

"Watch out." Shouted Ron he jumped on Henry's back and grabbed his horns. Henry head was pulled back so he was facing the ceiling he took a swipe with his sharp tail across his attackers back and his left hand claws stabbed his chest. Ron felt the skin on his back rip open and the claws stab through his chest he let go of Henry and fell on the floor Hermione ran over to him tears down her cheeks.

"Ron." She choked out.

"Hermione… I." Said Ron but Hermione didn't move as, Henry turned towards them Hermione stared straight in his eyes as he raised his claws.

"Henry fight it." Henry stopped and stared at Hermione black eyes meeting brown. Henry shook his head and roared as blood from Ron's back and chest stained the carpet his face whiter and whiter. Henry was breathing heavily as he stared at Hermione more tears as she stared at Ron who was starting to close his eyes.

"Ron keep your eyes open." Said Hermione the others stood watching in horror. Ron was struggling with his breathing he grabbed Hermione's hand and gave one last breath.

**I'AM EVIL! What will happen? PLEASE REVIEW! **

**Chapter Tease.**

Hermione knelt numbly by Ron side clutching his hand Molly was in tears hugging Arthur who was string at Ron with a pale face. Harry was holding a sobbing Ginny while a tear crept down his cheek; Tim, Jim, Tina and Jean stood at the doorway staying quiet, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, and George were standing side by side all of them had tears down their faces. Henry on the other hand was thinking only one thing.

No.


	8. The Talking At Night

Hermione knelt numbly by Ron side clutching his hand Molly was in tears hugging Arthur who was string at Ron with a pale face. Harry was holding a sobbing Ginny while a tear crept down his cheek; Tim, Jim, Tina and Jean stood at the doorway staying quiet, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, and George were standing side by side all of them had tears down their faces. Henry on the other hand was thinking only one thing.

No.

He had felt the curse lift off him when he listened to his heart not his brain Hermione had told him to fight it and he did he now stared at Ron in his demon form. No Ron can't be dead he just can't he felt his blood pumping, in his heart beat in his ears warmth from his sole went to his hands they glowed white, this was the healer in him.

He knelt on Ron's other side facing Hermione who hadn't took her gaze off Ron she seemed to be in shock. Henry still a demon placed his hand over Hermione's, that was still clutching Ron's she jumped at the touch, and Henry felt it to. Like ice going down your throat the white eerie glow passed through Henry's hands past Hermione's and into Ron healing his wounds. Everyone was quite in the room watching Ron's wounds heal and the blood rewinding itself back into his body.

When the wounds healed Ron still wasn't breathing.

"Hermione." Hermione didn't look at Henry but continued to stare at Ron. "HERMIONE." Henry growled and Hermione jumped staring at him.

"Breath into his mouth while I-." Hermione mouth had already covered Ron's breathing air into him, Henry pushed down on his heart trying to get it started again.

"Come on Ron please don't leave me." Whispered Hermione against his mouth. Henry felt guilty why couldn't he have throne off the curse sooner but more importantly who put it on him? 1…2…3 Henry pushed down again and again.

"Come on Ron what are you going to come back for?" Henry asked. " To watch Harry kick Voldemort's ass." Still no breathing as Hermione and Henry continued.

"Oh of course you your going to come back and MARRY HERMIONE AND HAVE FIFTY KIDS." Henry shouted it the end as Ron continued not to breath but Ron breathed and everyone gathered around him, Henry turned back to his normal self and Jim and Tina passed out at the sight of their son but the attention was on Ron who was breathing on his own.

"Ron?" Said Hermione quietly her lips still above his, Ron eyes opened slightly and it was all everyone needed to see as they gave a huge sigh of relief. Hermione was crying again but happy tears as she kissed him all over his face.

"M-mione." Mumbled Ron grasping her head so he could stare at her in the eyes. "I love you." Hermione just kissed him. Arthur was quickly modifying Jim's and Tina's memory's Molly and Ginny were hugging letting each other's tears soak them, Harry was grinning along with Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred and George. Tim and Jean stood there with shock plastered on both of their faces Henry was sitting there feeling nothing but guilt. He crept away and into his room unnoticed by the others and then he smelt it again.

It was woman's blood he had smelt it on the mountain when those deatheaters came that must mean she put him under that curse but where the hell was the woman and how could she hide in his bedroom. He made his eyes black so he could see in the dark the room, through his eyes now his room was bright white as if someone had flicked on a light switch, his ears listening for footsteps and his nose breathing in her sent. She was hiding in the room somewhere Henry's eyes travelled the room past the two beds Harry and Ron were sleeping on and to the window which was open, he quickly shut it and a beetle flew out behind the curtain out the bedroom door.

"Get back here." Henry growled and he captured the beetle in his hands easily. Hermione and the others had told him in the pool of Harry's godfather being an animagus allowing themselves to become animals and Henry smelt this was a woman.

"Show yourself or I'll feed you to my tarantulas." He threatened as the beetle stopped buzzing in his hands.

"Do it now." He felt the beetle expand in his hands he opened them up standing in the hallway the voices still heard in the next room. Henry watched the beetle turn into a woman with tatted blond hair, gold teeth could be seen in her mouth she quickly pulled out her wand and pointed it at him.

"Silencio." She whispered Henry opened his mouth to speak but no sound came out Rita grinned proudly.

"Crucio." Henry was screaming for help but no sound was coming out of his mouth, he felt like he was being stretched out of his skin, his bones aching for release out of the body. It was like pins and needles but a thousand times worse and it was all over his body, even his eyes hurt this was torture pure torture, then it was over and Rita was standing over him grinning broadly.

"Stupefy." A burst of red light shot from the doorway of the lounge it Rita in the chest and she fell forward onto Henry who shot up as her weight was fell on him. He turned his head towards the doorway and everyone was their Molly's wand pointed out from the crowd even Ron was standing next to Hermione and Harry.

"Hello." Said Henry. "Sorry about before everyone I tried to fight it off but it was controlling me someone had told me what to do-."

"Henry it's alright mate." Said Ron Henry stared down at the back of the head of Rita Skeeter.

"No it's not alright I bloody killed you god knows what I could do next." Said Henry.

"Henry it wasn't you it was her she must have placed you under the imperius curse and told you what to do it's extremely hard to fight it off but you did it and brought our son back to life." Said Arthur they all moved into the hallway.

"But I-."

"Imperius curse not you." Said Molly Henry kept his gaze at the bright yellow blond hair on his lap. They tied Rita up to and chair and took her wand away they placed her in the lounge. Molly in the downstairs kitchen made four cups of teas with added dreamless sleep draught to give to Jim, Jean, Tim and Tina as they went back upstairs Tim and Jean talking while Jim and Tina looking a little dazed.

"Rennervate" Said Arthur Rita's eyes fluttered open but she hardly opened them to see Hermione slap her hard across the face the sound of hand hitting cheek echoed around the house.

"You complete and utter cow I never told anyone about you and you… you." Hermione screamed in frustration and Ron grabbed her hand and pulled her in a hug to calm her down.

"Rita tell us everything about Voldemort how long have you been working for him, what jobs has he given you, what are is plans?" Asked Arthur Rita spat in his face this time Molly raised her hand.

"Don't Molly." Said Arthur wiping the spit off his face. "Very well Rita how about a little Veritaserum."

Rita glared at him. "Fine I'll talk." She obviously wasn't very trustful deatheater Arthur nodded and they all listened to Rita.

"He's got a cave near the mountains in front of this house other side of the lake his plans are to get Potter he's given me the job to spy on the mudblood at the beginning of the holidays. I told him you were coming here so we followed and I was there on the mountain hidden behind my cloak and spied on you all he wanted to know about you the healing demon. He told me to put you under the imperius curse and to kill everyone and take Potter to him." Said Rita. "Can you set me free now?" She asked.

"The only place you're going is the newly built prisons in the bottom of the ministry." Said Arthur he sent a patronus to the ministry.

"So you put me under that curse to kill everyone here?" Asked Henry staring at Rita.

"That's right but your pathetic mudblood cousin-." Henry snapped his claws up to her throat she squirmed in the ropes.

"Call her that again and I'll slice your throat." Later in the evening two auror's had come and taken Rita away. Molly and Arthur when back to bed so did Bill, Charlie and Percy in their room, Fred and George set up their beds in the lounge while Henry, Hermione, Ron, Harry and Ginny walked down the hallway.

"Hermione you can sleep in my room with Ron tonight, Harry you can go in the girls room with Ginny no buts it's clear you want to be together tonight so sorry about tonight again and goodnight." He walked up the spiral staircases and out onto the balcony staying awake the whole night trying to locate Voldemort.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione watched Henry go up the staircase and out of sight leaving the four of them in the hallway.

"Maybe me and Ginny should just-."

"No please stay with me tonight." Said Ron holding her hand.

"Goodnight you two." Said Harry and Ginny retreating into their bedroom Hermione followed Ron into Henry's bedroom. Hermione watched Ron get into bed and Hermione joined him but she turned to her side not looking at him so he didn't see her cry.

"Hermione turn around." Said Ron Hermione shook her head.

"No every time I see you I see you dying on the floor." Cried Hermione.

"Hermione I'm alive I'm right here I'm not going anywhere." Said Ron.

"Your not alive I'm watching you die right now." Ron grabbed her hand and it to his chest.

"What's that?" He asked.

"Your heart beating." Answered Hermione.

"Right and what are the current state of the person whose heart is beating tell me is it a dead or an alive person?" Asked Ron.

"Alive." Said Hermione.

"So will you look at me because I don't think we'll have a good relationship if you can't look at me?" Said Ron Hermione slowly turned over her eyes closed, when she opened them Ron was staring at her so it made more tears come to her eyes.

"Please don't cry, come here." He wrapped his arms around her while she cried in his chest.

"I wanted to die I wanted to die right there on the spot just so I could be with you Ron promise me you'll never leave me again." Sobbed Hermione against his chest.

"I promise but I couldn't let Henry kill your parents they were defenceless." Said Ron Hermione looked at him tears down her cheeks.

"I can live without my parents yes I love them with all my heart but I can't live without you." Said Hermione Ron lent down and placed his lips lightly over Hermione's.

"Let's get some sleep." He whispered his lips brushing her's Hermione nodded and they both held each other.

"We'll talk in the morning." Said Hermione she felt Ron nod and they both fell asleep. Meanwhile upstairs Jean and Tim hadn't drunk their tea; Jean was lying in bed while Tim was pacing around the room.

"You saw it, it did happen tonight?" Tim asked Jean nodded.

"Yes it happened."

"Ron he saved us and bloody sacrificed his self leaving Hermione alone." Jean stared at Tim was he finally getting it? She asked herself.

"Yes he did." Said Jean.

"And he did it because, because he didn't want us dead making Hermione upset but she was upset that he had died." Said Tim.

"That's because she loves him." Said Jean Tim shot his head to her.

"Yeah and you know I think Ron loves her." Jean felt like chucking a pillow at his head but she didn't.

"So it took Ron to save our lives for you to realise they love each other?" Asked Jean Tim nodded sitting at the foot of the bed.

"I just miss our little girl she's grown up at Hogwarts and we've missed it we only see her one month a year before she goes to the burrow then to Hogwarts." Said Tim Jean got up and hugged him from behind.

"I know." Said Jean resting her head on his shoulder. In Molly and Arthur's room they were discussing the night also but this time Molly was pacing.

"And who know who is out there probably watching the house oh Arthur what will we do?" She asked.

"Voldemort won't come near the house love." Said Arthur looking out the window.

"What about his followers she came here tonight and all week who knows who else can come in the house." Said Molly.

"Henry will find them." Said Arthur.

"What?" Asked Molly joining him by the window looking down they were directly above the balcony and Henry was sitting on the sofa swing staring out towards the mountains.

"Poor boy he must be freezing out there." Said Molly.

"He won't get sick he's probably listening to Voldemort right now." Said Arthur.

"You think so?" Asked Molly.

"Maybe he was lucky Hermione knew what was wrong with him that girls smart otherwise he would of clawed her." Sad Arthur Molly sniffed.

"Oh Arthur our baby boy h-he died and Hermione looked heart broken oh why can't this war be over?" Molly asked dabbing her eyes with a handkerchief Arthur had given her.

"It's not over until Harry beats him." Said Arthur Molly hugged him and he held her. Back downstairs Fred and George had gone into Bill, Charlie and Percy's room lighting the room with their wands.

"Prece move over." Said Fred sitting on his bed; George sat on Charlie's.

"Remember when we used to do this in the holidays at the burrow we'll all go up to Ron's room and talk the whole night." Said Bill smiling a little.

"Well we'll have no luck getting Ginny and Ron tonight as Harry is doing god knows what to our sister and Hermione is doing god knows what to Ron." Said George.

"What there in the same room as each other?" Asked Charlie.

"Uh-un we saw Hermione enter with Ron and we saw Harry go after Ginny in the girls room." Said Fred.

"Well they won't do anything." Said Percy sitting up.

"Nah they won't to much of a scary night." Said Bill they all shuddered.

"I think I want a memory charm doing I just can't get the picture of Ron dying out my head." Said Fred.

"Same here christ it was a good job that Henry snapped out of it otherwise Ron would still be dead." Said Charlie.

"Funny how Ron breathed when Henry shouted his future with Hermione sounds like he didn't want to miss that." Said George grinning a little.

"Do you think they will?" Asked Percy.

"Will what?" Asked George.

"Ron and Hermione get married but not having fifty kids." Said Percy.

"Oh yeah defiantly not unless he screws up." Said Bill.

"Good point." Added Fred.

"I don't think he'll screw it up." Said Charlie.

"Nah they'll go on and on and of course name they're first born after me." Said George

"Nope it'll be after me." Said Fred. The door opened and Ron and Hermione stood there looking tired and annoyed.

"It'll be named after non of you if you don't shut up." Said Ron tiredly.

"Hello little bro care to join us?" Asked Charlie Ron shook his head.

"Nope I'm going back to bed with Hermione but could you keep your voices down." Said Ron he grabbed Hermione's hand and left.

"What cheek." Said Fred and George. Harry and Ginny had talked about tonight also and then went to sleep holding each other in Ginny's bed. Hermione and Ron slept comfortably together, Fred, George, Bill, Charlie and Percy whispered the whole night talking. Molly and Arthur slept peacefully as did Jean and Tim, Jim and Tina were snoring and drooling in there sleep and Henry sat on the swing listening to the silent night.

**Review please and don't forget the chapter tease.**

"This is the worst Christmas in the world." Said Henry coming through the lounge doorway an angry scowl on his face he sat in front of the others as they were watching George's choice of the movie.

"What happened?" Asked Hermione her eye's on the screen.

"Lenore sticking her tongue down some other guy's throat that's what happened." Henry said angrily.


	9. Ice Breaking

**Hello just going to say Thankyou for the reviews ;p happy reading.**

Everyone lay in on Boxing Day though the first one's awake except Henry who stayed up all night was Ron. The sun was shinning through the gap in the curtains shinning on the bed Ron paid no attention to it but stared at the beautiful sleeping figure next to him. A stray curl was resting on her cheek Ron slowly brought his hand up from Hermione's waist and brushed the curl behind her ear, Hermione's eyes fluttered open and she yawned.

"Morning." Said Ron smiling Hermione sat up in bed and rubbed her eyes she stared at Ron remembering last night there eyes met and Hermione's filled with tears again.

"Don't." Said Ron but the tears were falling fast landing on the bed, Ron sat up and Hermione through herself on him pushing him back down on the bed her head buried in his neck her shoulders shaking as she cried. Ron held her rubbing her back while telling it was all right in her ear.

"I love you." Whispered Hermione through her tears.

"I know and I love you too more than anything." Said Ron she held him tighter. Hermione moved her head up her eyes red and puffy as tears crept down her cheeks Ron wiped them off while she searched his eyes and he searched hers, he gave her a lopsided grin and Hermione smiled, lent in and kissed him.

Just the taste of her sweet lips on his made him burst with emotion screw the teaspoon, bring in the tablespoons. She explored his mouth their tongues dancing with happiness, one of her hands was running up his shirt making him shiver at her touch her other hand was in his hair making it more of a mess. One of Ron's hands was on Hermione's cheek from where he had brushed away her tears and the other was travailing down her body stopping at her hips at the hem of her top. Their kiss was passionate and slow both of them enjoying each other.

"I-will-never-leave-you-again." Said Ron in-between kisses Hermione sniffed and nodded and rested her forehead on his. Eye's still closed, nose's touching, mouth's open taking in each other's breaths, hands joined, legs twined together they stopped only thinking of each other.

Later in the morning everyone was eating breakfast Henry looked completely exhausted in his face he looked angry and upset. Jim and Tina were talking about last night's dinner party Arthur must have overdone the memory charm. Tim was smiling and being nice to Ron, Jean just rolled her eyes at her husband while Ron looked completely baffled. Molly and Arthur were talking quietly to each other; Bill was buttering his toast Charlie was drinking his orange juice Percy was talking to Harry and Ginny who were just nodding to what he said. Hermione was eating her cereal wondering what Henry had found out.

After breakfast she saw him going downstairs so she followed him.

"Henry." He turned on the stairs.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"So did you find out anything?" She asked.

"About?"

"Voldemort." Said Hermione Henry eyes widened.

"Oh um no I heard other things." Said Henry.

"What things?" Asked Hermione.

"Um I'll tell you later I have to go talk to Lenore about something." He retreated down the stairs and into the bathroom leaving Hermione confused on the stairs. She went and got changed in her bedroom, Jim and Tina said they were going to spoil Tim, Jean, Arthur and Molly to the local spa so they would be out most of the day Henry went to go and see Lenore.

The others went into the back garden where they had a snowball fight and made snow wizards and witches. Coming back in from the freezing cold two hours later they raced to the shower in the downstairs bathroom, Ginny got there first.

"Five minute's Ginny." Said Percy.

"I'm going to take a shower upstairs." Said Hermione running upstairs the others racing after her but she was way ahead of them. When they had all showered they went into the lounge eating their lunch while watching a dvd, half way through they heard the front door open then slam shut.

"This is the worst Christmas in the world." Said Henry coming through the lounge doorway an angry scowl on his face he sat in front of the others as they were watching George's choice of the movie.

"What happened?" Asked Hermione her eyes on the screen.

"Lenore sticking her tongue down some other guy's throat that's what happened." Henry said angrily.

"What?" Asked all of them now turning to look at Henry he took a deep breath.

"I shall start from the beginning if I get my dads gun halfway through and start shooting at you then I apologise now. Ok last night I was listening for Voldemort but no I had to hear my EX-girlfriend doing it with that bloody ski instructor the one I through the snowball at. Anyway I went to her today and he was they're kissing her by the doorway so I walked up to him and punched him. So then I started shouting at her while he lay on the ground crying his eyes out that was quite funny. Then she say's she's been cheating on me for the last THREE months of our relationship and I broke it off with her that's when I grabbed what I thought was a log and chucked it into the lake." Said Henry.

"You thought it was a log?" Asked Percy.

"And you chucked it from her house to the lake blimey that's got to be five miles away." Said Bill looking out the window.

"Yeah well demon strength." Said Henry.

"You're smiling what did you through?" Asked Hermione Henry cracked a grin.

"His fake leg." The others burst out laughing.

"What happened then?" Asked Harry.

"Well he screamed at me then but I was laughing to hard to hear him and then Lenore kicked me in my privet regions so I shouted at her and came back here." Said Henry.

"How are you?" Asked Hermione.

"Well I healed my pain down south, but if your wondering how I feel about the break up I dunno." Said Henry.

"Well you don't deserve a cheater like her you deserve someone much more better." Said Ginny.

"Yeah there's lots of girls out there." Said Charlie Henry smiled.

"Thanks…so what are you watching?" He asked changing the subject. Hermione had been thinking but how could she contact him unless she apparated, she walked into her bedroom after the film she was disturbed out of her thoughts by a tapping at the window looking up she saw Hedwig. Opening the window Hedwig flew in and stood on her bed there was no note, she had been left at the burrow along with Pig, Errol and Arnold.

"You knew I wanted to owl someone didn't you?" She asked the bird who hooted once Hermione took that as a yes so grabbing some parchment and a quill she wrote her message and tied it to Hedwig once she had finished.

"Thankyou Hedwig." Said Hermione opening the window again, Hedwig hooted and took flight out the window, clever owl thought Hermione watching Hedwig fly off. Henry had gone into the freezer and got some triple chocolate ice cream and had started eating it out the pot, while they watched Fred's choice of movie. Hermione sat in-between Henry and Ron on the settee and watched the film liar liar.

After devouring his ice cream Henry went outside to go for a short walk no one asked to see of he wanted company it was easily shown that he wanted to be alone. As they were nearing the end of the film the phone rang and no one answered it so it went on answering machine.

'_Henry it's me, I just want to say I'm really happy so happy in fact I'm with John right now…right there John that's it… anyway I just wanted to say your pathetic, useless, sad, lousy…oh god…and a complete waste of time and space. John however is the best he's brilliant, smart, extraordinary, and sexy oh and a fantastic lover his leg certainly adds some spring. Now I know you your listening to this your family are a bunch of freaks also those people you were with on the mountain all freaks and are pathetic skiers. By the way that freak you become I won't tell anyone I don't want people thinking I'm mad…a little to the left OH GOD… whew and by the way thanks for all those expensive presents I better go my lover is waiting.'_ The phone message stopped and everyone in the room had stopped.

"I'm back." Shouted Henry coming through the front door Hermione dived for the phone; Henry can't listen to that.

"Hello Henry so how are your spiders can we go and feed them?" Asked Ginny helping out Hermione as Henry came into the lounge.

"Hermione what are you doing?" Henry asked as she was standing behind the phone trying to delete the message.

"Just standing here by the phone." She said laughing nervously as Henry came up to her.

"Can I hear what message is on the phone?" He asked Hermione shook her head, but Henry picked her up chucking her over his shoulder.

"No Henry don't listen to it." To late Henry played the message. Hermione stopped kicking her legs and moving her arms as Henry listened to the message. When it finished everyone was quiet again waiting for Henry to say or do something. He dialled a number on the phone and put it on loud speaker as he let go of Hermione.

" Hello is this Lenore's father?" Henry asked.

"Yes my daughter is Lenore what do want do you want to book a slope for the day?" A mans voice asked down the phone.

"No, no, no just sorry to spoil your Christmas but the man you hired for the ski instructor job John yep you know him well he's getting at it with your daughter right now. Also I think you should know that John is a drug dealer and is supplying your daughter Lenore with Cannabis. Also he's selling the stuff at your ski resort yeah check out the slab in the café kitchen with the three cracks on it and you'll find his stash happy holidays." Henry hung up the phone and faced the others.

"You know that made me feel so much better." Said Henry.

"Is he really doing drugs." Asked Harry Henry nodded and sat down.

"Oh yeah he tried to sell me some but I just told him to get lost." He said grinning.

"Well why didn't you turn him in sooner?" Asked Hermione.

"Lenore asked me to keep it a secret so I did but seeing as though I'm not going out with her anymore and that she did that nasty message I feel like turning them in with no regrets." Said Henry.

"Good for you." Said Ginny as Henry deleted the message off the answering machine.

"How was your walk?" Asked Hermione.

"Alright oh they've got a ice-skating thing on tonight do you lot want to go?" Henry asked Hermione agreed straight away, she loved ice-skating.

"Er what's ice skating." Asked Ron, Henry went to go get his skates the Weasley's looked at him as if he were mad.

"You expect us to stand on those thin pieces of metal on the ice?" Asked Ron looking at the ice skates.

"There will be food their Ron." Said Henry.

"I'm in." Said Ron the others agreed also; they talked for another hour until the parent's came back Jim came over to Henry.

"Lenore she's been arrested there were police officers outside her house they also arrested some bloke don't you think you should get down to the station come on I'll give you a lift."

"Dad calm down I don't need a lift I was the one who turned them in." Said Henry.

"What?" Tina asked coming into the room.

"She's been cheating on me and she's been doing drugs so when she left a nasty massage on the phone not just insulting me but everyone I called Lenore's parents and I'm guessing they found the drugs and called the police." Said Henry Tina and Jim looked completely confused.

"I'll tell you later look there's a ice skating thing on tonight can we go?" Henry asked.

"Sure yeah." Said Jim. At half six they had there dinner, ordering from the pizza restaurant. When they let their food digest they wrapped up warm and got in the car, Henry was telling them some tips on the ice, the Weasley's were hanging on to every word. They arrived at the ice rink paid for there skates and got on the ice with the other skaters.

"Stop holding the side you lot come on." Harry had got the hang of it he was next to Hermione out on the ice though near the side as all the Weasley's were holding onto it. Jim had challenged Tim to a race so they were doing five laps around the rink Henry was with Hermione and Harry and Jean and Tina skating slowly around the rink.

"Give them a chance Hermione." Said Henry. He went over to Mrs Weasley held her hands he skated backwards while she stepped/skated forwards.

"Come on Ronald." Said Hermione grabbing Ron's hand the other was sticking firmly on the side so Hermione took him around with Ron keeping to the edge.

"Come on Ron let go of the side." Said Hermione.

"No I'll make idiot out of myself if I fall over." Said Ron.

"Make an idiot of your self- look at Fred and George." Fred and George had gone into the middle of the rink, fallen over and after trying to get back up three time later they were still in the middle of the rink.

"But they're th-." Hermione kissed him on the cheek and he smiled and finally let go of the side.

"Left foot, right foot." They started skating together. They spent two hours ice skating around the rink Ron did fall over once but Hermione landed on top of him so he didn't mind that, Ginny got the hang of it with Harry's help. Fred and George had to crawl on their hands and knees making sure no one ran over their fingers to get to the side. Percy called it quits after an hour and sat on the side with talking to Molly, Jean and Tina who had come off the ice before him and Charlie, Bill and Arthur were having races with Jim, Tim and Henry.

"Come on kiddies time to go." Said Jim coming up to Ron and Hermione, they picked up their normal shoes and got back in the car all of them talking about the night's events.

"Man I'm exhausted." Said Henry resting his head back on the seat.

"Well you did stay up all night." Said Hermione leaning on Ron he had his arm wrapped around her shoulder Henry just shrugged. Once they arrived home they all said there 'goodnights' got ready for bed and fell asleep wrapped up in their warm blankets.

**Review please, go on you know you want to ;p**

**Chapter Tease.**

"Why am I not standing on Potter's body yet, why have our plans failed?" Voldemort asked his deatheaters.

"My lord I have a plan." Said Bellatrix stepping forward.

"Will Potter be dead by the end of it?" Voldemort asked.

"He most certainly will be." Said Bellatrix Voldemort smirked.


	10. Being Men For The Day

Voldemort was furious that little beetle had given his hideout away they had all watched the boy sit out and listen to them only thankfully to be distracted by something else. They had moved their location to an old building, it was much warmer that the rocky cold cave but the building was an old smashed wooden cottage, the space was cramped but Voldemort had one room all to himself. He was sitting in his chair Bellatrix, Lucius, Greyback, Dolohov and Pettigrew had been summoned into the room; Nagini was around her master's shoulders.

"Why am I not standing on Potter's body yet, why have our plans failed?" Voldemort asked his deatheaters.

"My lord I have a plan." Said Bellatrix stepping forward.

"Will Potter be dead by the end of it?" Voldemort asked.

"He most certainly will be." Said Bellatrix Voldemort smirked.

"Then tell me Bellatrix what is this plan?"

"We go back to England." Said Bellatrix.

"I beg your pardon?" Asked Voldemort getting out his wand.

"We go back to England and plan the biggest battle against Potter yet." Said Bellatrix Voldemort listened, Bellatrix was one of his most faithful servants and her plan was interesting.

"Bellatrix." She waited for his answer the others waiting also. " Your plan is…genius."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was another cold morning and Ginny was desperate to do some shopping. Much to the men's dismay they had to come along also.

"Why do we have to go?" Asked Ron in the car.

"Because you need some new clothes I swear you've grown another few inches since the summer." Said Molly.

"Yes but why can't we stay at home and you ring us when-." Jean hit Tim in the shoulder, Hermione knew he hated shopping for clothes but he didn't mind food or sports stuff shopping.

"I'm sure they'll have an arcade you can spend all your money on." Said Tina.

"Yippy." Said Henry waving his hands in the air.

"Don't be sarcastic with your mother Henry." Said Jim driving the car.

"Who said I was being sarcastic?" Asked Henry as Arthur played with the radio buttons he accidentally pressed the on button and a very loud German version of In the jungle the mighty jungle started to boom out the speakers, Hermione, Harry and Henry started to laugh.

"Arthur." Scolded Molly as Tim turned down the volume.

"Don't worry Molly." Said Jean.

"A wimbaway a wimbaway a wimbaway." Sang Henry.

"In the jungle the mighty jungle the lion sleeps tonight." Sang Hermione.

"Don't you two start singing again." Said Jean Henry and Hermione smiled. They arrived at the shopping centre Ginny was the first one out she smiled at the giant shopping centre.

"Ok girls have a nice time." Said Jim, Henry shut the doors of the minibus and Jim started the car with all the women outside and the men in the car they started the car and drove off the five women gaped at the speeding car going off into the distance.

"You know I think we should tease them." Said Tina Molly, Jean, Hermione and Ginny looked at her.

"How?" Asked Hermione.

"Let's go do some men stuff."

"What?"

"They think were going to be shopping so why don't we tease them by going to see an ice hockey game or something." Hermione, Ginny, Molly and Jean grinned and agreed. They got a taxi to the ice rink and paid for their tickets brought cokes, chips and caps to put on their heads to prove they went.

"Oh this will get Jim and Henry it's their favourite team." Said Tina smiling.

"Hey it's starting." The game started, when their team shot the first goal they cheered with the rest of the fans, when it was an off side they booed with the fans. The match finished the score was three nothing to their team.

"That was brilliant." Said Ginny and Hermione as they walked outside.

"So where to next?" Asked Jean.

"Well actually there's a place in know around here." Said Molly checking her watch. "We'll defiantly make it in time." They got a taxi with Molly refusing to tell them where they were going they stopped outside an ally way and got out.

"Um Molly are you-." Molly had pulled out her wand pointed it at Tina and said something non-of them heard but Tina when into a dreamy state.

"Mom you didn't-." Started Ginny but Molly had tapped at brick on the wall with her wand and a wooden doorway appeared.

"Don't worry about Tina she'll wake up when the match is over." Said Molly.

"Match?" Asked Ginny.

"A quidditch match." Said Hermione smiling usually she wasn't keen on quidditch but today as they were all being men she was going to enjoy it.

"Oh I always wanted to see one of these." Said Jean. They walked through the doors and into a hallway with red walls a man in a ticket booth was at the end of the corridor.

"Oh my god Hermione look who's playing?" Said Ginny pointing to a sigh with read the Chudley Cannons vrs Appleby Arrows.

"Ron is going to kill me." Said Hermione and Ginny laughed. Molly paid for the tickets and they made their way trough some more doors and up the stairs once they reached there assigned level they opened the door to the giant quidditch pitch. In front of them was thousands of screaming fans as the Chudley Cannons made there way out on to the pitch.

Hermione, Ginny, Molly, Jean and a sleepy state Tina sat down a salesman came round and they brought with Molly's money rosettes that cheered flags and even some omnioculars. The Cannons played well at the start until they lost one of their chasers by a bludger that was when the Arrows kicked in and speaking of kicking Hermione was getting annoyed at the boy sitting behind her.

"Sorry but will you stop kicking my seat." Said Hermione turning around the boy's face had the two cc's on his cheek the Chudley Cannons logo he looked about her age he hair was black with bright strips of orange in it.

"Guten label bedauernd aber ich wolltet zu ankommen ihrer Abruf Sprechen Sie Deutsch?" **(Hello sorry but I wanted to get your attention do you speak German?" **He asked.

"Es ist mein völliger Ernst ausführen aber ich bin ab England wieso habe Sie benötigt mein Abruf?" **(Yes I do but I'm from England why did you want my attention?) **Hermione asked the boy's cheeks turned red a little.

"Ihrer goldig und ich wolltet zu sprichst mit Sie." **(Your cute and I wanted to speak with you) **Now Hermione blushed.

"Ich bin schmeichelte wahrhaftig aber ich habe ein Freund aber i'll gefällt zu Geplauder ihnen " **(I'm flattered really but I have a boyfriend but i'll like to chat to you.)**

"Ihrer Freunde glücklich zu bekommen ein so schön wie Sie so bist Sie ein anfachen?" **(Your boyfriends lucky to have someone as beautiful as you so are you a fan?) **He asked pointing at her rosette.

"Ein bißchen sich hängen an welches ihrer angebracht abbauen Einsiedler" **(A little, hang on what's your name mine's Hermione) **Said Hermione.

"Peter mein Papas die Wächter fürs Kanonen." **(Peter my dads the keeper for the cannons.) **Said Peter pointing to the man hovering by the hoops.

"Wahrhaftig wohlauf derzeitig wieso bist Sie nicht am boxen drohen?" **(Really well then why are you not in the box up there?) **Asked Hermione pointing upwards where all the VIPs were.

"Es get's langweilig mit ein Bund über Erwachsenen erzählend wie ihrer Papa sollte bekommen sparte jene Mal." **(It get's boring with a bunch of adults telling how your dad should have saved that goal) **Said Henry as his dad missed the quaffle.

"Ach." **(Oh.)** Said Hermione as the chaser for the Arrows did a lap around the pitch.

"Würden Sie gefällt zu ankommen Autograph ihrer mein Brei würden achtgeben noch die Riege so würden Sie?" **(Would you like to get autographs of them my pap wouldn't mind nor the team so would you?)** Asked Peter, Hermione nodded thinking how much time Ron would stay annoyed at her.

"Ganz richtig könnt mein Freund komme?" **(Alright can my friend come?) **Hermione asked nodding her head towards Ginny as she played with her omnioculars, Henry smiled.

"gewiß." **(Sure)** Hermione told Molly and Jean where she and Ginny would be after the match Ginny got excited about meeting the players and Molly said they would wait for them outside in the ally way. The Cannons lost by fifty points in the end and Ginny and Hermione followed Peter to the locker rooms where the players were.

"Hallo Papa artig beherzt dies ist Einsiedler und Ginny kann Sie haben die Riegen Autograph?" **(Hi dad good game this is Hermione and Ginny could they have the teams autograph?) **Henry asked his dad who agreed one by one the team came up to them some only wearing a white towel around there waist both Hermione and Ginny feeling rebellious let them sign there white tops under there coats.

"Bye." They all said giving Ginny and Hermione a kiss on the cheek. Once they left Hermione and Ginny laughed while they walked back outside.

"There you two are-what happened to your tops?" Asked Jean looking at the signatures on Hermione and Ginny's tops.

"The players signed them." Said Hermione Aunt Tina was coming out if her trance.

"Oh I'm hungry let's go eat at the stake house." She said. Hermione and Ginny kept there coats on as the got another taxi, they ate their steaks men with giant stomach around them who ate there daily burped and belched around them.

Jean was the first one out of the five to burp.

"Mother." Said Hermione shocked.

"I couldn't help it." She said laughing soon the rest joined in as their stakes came.

"Enjoy." Said the waiter the five of them dug in. After there meal they got a taxi back to the shopping centre where Tina called Jim to pick them up, when the minibus arrived all the men were in there. So when Molly, Jean, Tina, Hermione and Ginny got in with there hockey caps and souvenirs, Cannons rosette which Hermione charmed so no muggles could see and the cannons souvenirs and of course the chicken buckets from the steak house they all gaped at them.

"What?" Asked Ron.

"Hello boys." Hermione gave Ron as kiss but he was into muck shock to return it.

"What have you five done today?" Asked Tim.

"Well first off we went to the hockey game where the-."

"No, no way did you go and watch the ZSC lions." Said Henry shaking his head.

"Yep we did." Said Tina waving her cap. Hermione put the Muffliato quickly on Tina and Jim.

"Well then what did you do?" Asked Percy.

"We went to go watch the Cannons vrs the Arrows." Said Molly Hermione saw Ron's mouth drop open.

"What?" Every Weasley except Molly and Ginny asked.

"Oh and me and Ginny met the players and they signed our tops." Hermione and Ginny took off their coats showing off the signatures.

"Whoa." Said Fred and George Ron looked at Hermione's top a hint of anger as he saw one who he hate that player forever had signed right on her bra.

"Hermione." Said Ron just as Harry grumbled Ginny as she had the same to.

"Yes Ron?" Hermione asked as Jean told them about the steak house.

"There's a signature on a certain place on your top." Said Ron with gritted teeth Hermione looked down.

"Oh would you look at that." Said Hermione grinning.

"I cannot believe you let him sign there." Said Ron angrily but only loud enough for Hermione to hear.

"Ron it was just a bit of fun besides he was to busy keeping his towel up than noticing where he-."

"His towel up-he was only wearing a towel." Ron cried, "I'll talk to you later." Hermione sighed.

"Ron there's nothing to talk about Peter-."

"Who the hell is Peter?" Asked Ron.

"Never mind." Said Hermione.

"So you girls did this to get back at us because we drove away?" Asked Jim.

"Yep by the way what did you guys end up doing?" Asked Jean.

"Oh you know we um er…" Henry mumbled off.

"What was that Henry?" Asked Tina.

"We stayed at home thinking how cruel we were to leave you." Said Jim covering up for his son.

"Ar ain't you sweet." Said Tina; Ron was staring out the window ignoring Hermione. Jim drove them home while making plans for them tomorrow. Once arriving home Ron stormed off in his room and Hermione was about to follow him in when a hand was placed on her shoulder turning around she saw it was her dad.

"Dad hi." Hermione smiled sweetly at him while the others went there separate ways.

"Let me speak to him." Hermione stared at her dad.

"And what will you talk to him about?" Asked Hermione eyebrow raised.

"Things now go and make your dad and Ron a drink." Hermione huffed and went upstairs and Tim knocked on the door.

"Go away Hermione." Ron mumbled past the door, Tim opened it Ron was sitting on his bed his back to the door.

"That's funny I didn't know I was my daughter." Ron jumped up at Tim's voice as he entered the room.

"Er Mr Granger sir what are you doing here?" Ron asked.

"I've come to talk to you." Tim sat down on Ron's bed Ron sat on Harry's next to his.

"I thought we had already had this talk?" Asked Ron, Tim smiled slightly.

"No this is something different." Said Tim.

"Oh er what about?" Ron asked.

"I remember when I was your age I remember Jim being the popular kid me I was the second born so I was down at the bottom. I felt like I had to compete with my elder brother so I could be the popular kid for once I bet you feel like that having five older brothers?" Ron nodded his head.

"Well I only had one friend back in school and Jim had his eyes set on her and I got insanely jealous because I was in love with her but my friend said she was interested in someone else. Turns out that someone else was me and I couldn't have been any happier but I still felt I needed to compete against Jim but she told me I didn't need to because she had her heart on me and set on me." Said Tim.

"Hermione is just like Jean once her heart is set it'll never move so there's no need to feel jealous of other men or having the idea to compete with them in order to win Hermione's heart." Said Tim.

"Thanks Mr Grang-." Tim held up his hand.

"Please call me Tim, Ron." He held out his hand and Ron shook it, as there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." Called Ron, Hermione came in carrying two glasses of lemonade.

"Here." She said giving her dad a glass.

"Thanks sweet tooth now where's your mother?" Tim asked taking a sip of his drink.

"Upstairs taking a shower." Said Hermione.

"Oh goodie." Tim ran out the room grinning, Hermione shuddered.

"Hermione I'm sorry for being a bit of an idiot in the car." Said Ron Hermione looked at him.

"It's alright Ron." Hermione hugged him and he hugged her back.

"Now Miss Granger." Ron placed Hermione on his lap her arms around his neck. "I believe you have a quidditch game to tell me about" Hermione grinned.

**Hope you liked the chapter here's the tease it's not the best tease but enjoy.**

"Hedwig." Said Hermione rushing over to open the window; Hedwig flew in a note tied to her leg.


	11. Cable Lifts

Voldemort was back in his father's home in little Hangleton, back in the bedroom of where he and Pettigrew had planned to attack the quidditch world cup. He had left two demons back at that cottage to keep an eye on the house and follow there every move. His most faithful deatheaters came into the room and they got back to planning.

XXXXXXXXXXX

The next day was Saturday they had been here six day's now. Hermione awoke to the smell of bacon and eggs drifting down the stairs also a tapping noise, opening her eyes and sitting up she saw Ginny had gone upstairs leaving her alone in the room. Looking towards the source of the noise she saw Hedwig tapping at the window.

"Hedwig." Said Hermione rushing over to open the window; Hedwig flew in a note tied to her leg. Hermione untied the note from her leg and read through it grinning at the reply Hedwig hooted.

"Thankyou Hedwig if you stay here I'll bring you some bacon down." Said Hermione "That's if Ron hasn't eaten it all." She added.

Putting the letter in-between a book she put on her dressing gown and went upstairs where everyone was up and eating their breakfast at the table.

"Ah she's awake." Said Tim buttering some toast.

"It's only half nine." Said Hermione.

"Alright then we'll let you off." Said Tim.

"So what are we doing today?" Asked Hermione.

"Well were going to try some more skiing have some races at Flumsberg." Said Jim Hermione started choking on her orange juice.

"Not the place with the ski lifts." Said Hermione.

"Hermione dear all of them have ski lifts." Said Tina.

"Oh Hermione's going on about lifts, the one's that take us up the mountain, the ones that are to cramped with only a single wire taking us up the high mountain. Wobbling sidewards dropping down right to the ground when it goes over a high hill, shaking with the wind looking out the windows your going higher and higher and hig-." Grinned Henry tormenting Hermione.

"Stop it." Said Hermione remembering the last time she was on one of those lifts Henry laughed.

"Don't worry Hermione I'm sure they've improved the cable lifts." Said Jean.

"Not likely." Mumbled Hermione.

"Oh don't worry Hermione we'll keep you safe." Said George smiling with Fred, Hermione glared at them.

"Yeah nothing will happen while were with you." Said Fred.

"You wait, wait till you're on it." Said Hermione. After breakfast they let it go down and then got ready Hermione with a bit of bacon and Ginny went into their bedroom.

"Hello Hedwig." Said Ginny going over to the bird.

"Here feed her this." Said Hermione giving Ginny the bacon.

"What's she doing here?" Asked Ginny feeding Hedwig.

"She sent a letter from me and returned." Said Hermione.

"Who did you sent a letter to?" Asked Ginny curiously.

"Dumbledore." Said Hermione.

"Dumbledore why did you send a letter to him?" Asked Ginny Hermione told her, her idea as Hedwig flew out the window finishing her treat.

"That's a great idea when are you going to tell him?" Asked Ginny putting on her snowsuit.

"I don't know some time this week." Said Hermione putting on her thermals.

"It's a good idea he'll like it." Said Ginny, as there was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" Called Hermione pulling on her snowsuit.

"It's me." Said Ron.

"Come in." Said Hermione Ron opened the door wearing his own snowsuit.

"Gin Harry want's you." Ginny looked confused staring at Ron she looked in-between Hermione and Ron.

"Of course he dose." Said Ginny grinning she left the room.

"I'm going to take a guess and say that Harry didn't want to speak with Ginny and you wanted to speak with me on my own." Said Hermione zipping up her suit.

"Right as always." Said Ron moving closer to her Hermione smiled. Ron placed his hands on her waist lent in and kissed her, Hermione opened her mouth and Ron let his tongue in as their kiss was soft, slow and passionate. After a couple of minute's they broke to get some air.

"You're in a good mood today." Said Hermione smiling.

"All because of you." He captured her lips in another kiss this time it was more heated, Hermione stepped backwards tripping on her bed she fell backwards bringing Ron down on top of her, her legs in-between his. She felt him smirk against her lips as his hands were put flat down next to her head so he wouldn't crush her.

"Merlin I love you." Said Ron his lips moving up her jaw line, Hermione moaned when he reached the sensitive spot on her neck; her hands messed up his hair.

"Hermione, Ron time to-oh." Fred, George and Henry came to a stop entering the room; Hermione shot up banging her head on Ron's.

"Ow." She lay back on the bed rubbing her temple as Ron got off her the tips of his ears red, Hermione sat up blushing as Fred and George grinned while Henry looked around the room.

"What's going on?" Asked Molly coming to the door.

"Well our little Ronnikins here-." Started Fred grinning Hermione and Ron looked pleadingly to Fred and George.

"Ron and Hermione were just having a private moment but we burst in on them that's all." Said Henry, Fred and George turned their heads to Henry.

"Well alright then come on you lot its time to go." Said Molly going out the room taking Fred and George by the arm; Ron and Hermione smiled at Henry.

"Wow I didn't know our front door was white." He said going out the room; Hermione shook her head smiling.

"How's your head?" Ron asked.

"Hurts a little bit but I'll be alright." Said Hermione, Ron lent over and kissed her temple where she had hit it against his.

"Come on everyone." Shouted Jim. Hermione and Ron holding hands left the bedroom and out into the hall where everyone was waiting. Going outside they got in the minibus with Jim driving; Hermione sat next to Ginny while Ron sat next to Harry. Fred, George, Percy, Charlie and Bill were all grinning and talking among themselves Fred and George looking over at Ron and Hermione every now and then. Henry sat in front of Hermione and Ginny filming with his sony camera.

"Henry why have you brought the camera?" Asked Hermione Henry turned around filming them.

"Because I want to film you're face going up in the cable cart lift." Hermione glared at him while Ginny stared into the camera not knowing what it does.

"Stop it." Said Hermione as Jim started the car, halfway their Henry who was talking to Hermione and Ginny stopped mid-way in his sentence and sniffed at they passed an old wooden cottage.

"Henry?" Asked Ginny as Henry stared at the cottage moving away from them.

"Henry what is it?" Asked Hermione tapping his head.

"Just smelt something that's all." Turning back round to them. "Something bad." Hermione and Ginny stared at him.

"You mean?" Said Ginny.

"I think so he has Harry's blood in him but just darker." Said Henry quietly. Hermione and Ginny stayed quiet for the rest of the journey they didn't speak until they arrived.

"Right let's get to the lifts." Hermione groaned Ron grabbed her hand smiling at her not knowing that two human form demons were behind them just out of reach of Henry's nose scent. Already in the lift was about another fourteen people the Weasley's, Grangers and Harry were pushed in with them. Everyone was pushed up against each other Henry had his camera out filming Hermione as she was pressed up against Ron.

The cart gave a jolt and it started up the mountain the outside wind coming into the cart where there were gaps in the corners a latch at the roof where more draft was coming in. People talked around them and looked out at the scenery Hermione just stared at Ron's zipper.

"And there's Hermione looking scared." Said Henry turning the camera on her.

"Get lost Henry." Said Hermione covering her face in Ron's jacket he wrapped his arms around her.

"No this is to much fun I-." Henry stopped again this time as a few people were listening to him they looked at him as he once again sniffed the air.

"Henry what is it?" Asked Arthur Tina, Jean, Tim and Jim were at the other end and couldn't hear what the others were talking about.

"Hermione you not going to like this." Something hit the left side of the lift rocking it Hermione held onto Ron and everyone held onto the side of the lift keeping their balence.

"What the hell was that?" Someone shouted. The latch on the roof opened sliding off and falling to the snowy ground.

"Demons." Said Henry to the Weasley's, Harry and Hermione quietly. Arthur, Molly, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred and George pulled out their wands and quickly got to work on the muggles in the lift as Henry took off his snowsuit. Looking out the window Hermione saw two red skinned demons flying around the cable wire.

"Henry they're going to snap the wire." Said Hermione Henry jumped up and out of the lift turning into a demon he flew towards the demons and they flew towards him meeting in the middle. One dug his claws in to his left shoulder the other ripped his wing making his flying difficult to control. Henry swiped the demon attacking his shoulder across his back he growled in pain, the second demon was now trying to rip off his wing so Henry kicked his between the leg's even if there was protection there.

The other's were watching the fight from the lift Hermione not caring about the hight just her cousin now, the muggles in the lift were in a deep sleep all standing up in their places.

"What if there's deatheaters out there?" Asked Ginny Arthur placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Let's just keep a look out." He said. The first demon took out his claws from Henry's chest and took a hard swipe at Henry's head; he fell to the ground turning back human he hit the ground falling deep in the snow.

"HENRY" Shouted Hermione watching the form of her cousin go underneath the lift so they couldn't see him, the two demons at the sound of Hermione's voice turned there attention to her and everyone else in the lift.

"Never mind about that plan those deatheaters were planing with the boss we'll just kill them now." Said the second demon they flew full speed at the one hitting the front making the lift jolt backwards the other one smashed the windows. Now both demons were flapping in front of the lift facing them all as they pointed their wands at them.

"Say goodbye." Said the first demon.

"Goodbye." Said Henry swiping his claws across their necks, they both fell off and there body's and heads fell to the snowy mountain Henry crawled in through the windows.

"That was fun." He said tuning back to his original self.

"It wasn't." Said Hermione fixing the windows with Fred and George. Henry put his snowsuit back on and tapped Hermione's shoulder.

"Hermione nothing can kill me except a stab in the heart or a swipe across my neck." Said Henry.

"Still watching you fall like that." Said Hermione as Arthur, Molly, Bill and Charlie awoke the muggles. Fred, George, Harry, Ron and Ginny stared out the window their backs to Hermione and Henry as he hugged her.

"So anyway Beryl I said to Roy-." Said a woman to another woman, as she was awake again.

"So Tim how about a race once we get to the top?" Asked Jim to his brother. Hermione and Henry stopped hugging and made up some random conversation. Arthur spoke to Henry.

"You can't smell any deatheaters can you?" Henry shook his head.

"Just those two." Said Henry they reached the top and Hermione was the first one out the lift followed by the rest of them. They paid for the ski boots, skis and poles and went out on a flat bit on the snow.

"Alright lets get going." Said Jim wanting to do some races. They went over to the chair lifts and went up the mountain Hermione sat with Henry as he filmed going up the mountain, she decided to ask him about the letter.

"Henry?" He turned the camera to her grinning.

"Yep."

"I sent on owl to the head master of our school Hogwarts." Said Hermione.

"Yeah?"

"I asked him if you could come to Hogwarts with us after the holidays and he agreed." Henry put the camera down so he was filming the snow moving beneath them he stared at Hermione, his mouth a gape.

"What the hell for I thought your school was for witches and wizards not demons." Said Henry.

"Well yes it is and you can't have all the lessons with us because in charms you'll need a wand something you can't use but you can still go." Said Hermione.

"And what if I don't want to?" Asked Henry.

"Well it's your choice just think about it." Said Hermione

"My mind is already made up I'm staying here this is my home and I want to be a ski instructor not some demon fighter." Said Henry angrily.

"Fine but Voldemort is planning a war against us you can cure the injured and fight off his demons he's got a whole army of them as well as dementor's, vampires, werewolves and banshees." Said Hermione Henry stared at her.

"You don't need me I'm staying right here." He lifted the bar and jumped off Hermione following him once everyone was at the top Hermione went over to Ginny, Harry and Ron they noticed her bad mood straight away.

"What's got you mad?" Asked Ginny adjusting her goggles.

"Henry he said he didn't want to come." Said Hermione Harry and Ron looked confused while Ginny widened her eyes in shock.

"He refused to go to Hogwarts but-."

"He said he wanted to stay here and be an ski instructor." Cleared Hermione.

"Wait you asked Henry to see if he wanted to come to Hogwarts?" Asked Harry. "Did you asked Dumbledore?" Hermione nodded.

"Hedwig came to me and I sent an owl to Dumbledore." Said Hermione Ron and Harry nodded in understanding.

"Come on you four." Said Tina starting down the mountain, Hermione, Ginny, Harry and Ron lined up and started down the mountain together. After skiing for an hour and a half they went to the café at the bottom of the mountain where the chair lifts started.

"What drinks would you like?" Asked the waitress coming up to them as they had stared at their menu's for five minute's. They ordered there drinks and food when they came Hermione noticed Henry moving his food around his plate not eating any his mind deep in his thoughts.

"I'm going to the loo's." He said getting up and going to the men's, the waitress they saw watched Henry go she quickly put on a cleaning apron and grabbed a bucket of toilet cleaning supplies and followed him into the toilets.

"Well that will be a nice surprise for him" Said Charlie they laughed.

"Hang on how did he do that I mean he didn't even say anything to her and now she's just followed him into the toilets." Said Fred.

"Granger charm Fred." Said Jim as Henry came running out the bathroom his lips red and his hair a mess he looked a mixture of shocked and scared as he sat down the other's were biting there lips trying to stop there laughter.

"I think I'll hold it in." They all laughed.

**Review please, Chapter tease.**

"Henry give us one good reason why you don't want to go?" Asked Hermione.

"Because-."


	12. Flying Home

"So if we have another hour on the slopes and then we can head off home." Said Jim as they were putting back on their skis. Hermione went over to Henry who was talking to Harry and Ron she just wanted to ask him one more time.

"Henry I'm just going to ask you one more time why don't you want to come to Hogwarts?" Henry sighed.

"Because I want to stay here."

"Henry give us one good reason why you don't want to go?" Asked Hermione.

"Because-." Henry stopped and walked off Hermione decided not to follow him Ron grabbed her hand and she smiled at him. A cloud had come over the sunny day as they had been in the café but ignoring it they went up the mountain but it got worst the snowstorm was coming down so hard you couldn't see the chair lift in front. Hermione and Ginny were sitting next to each other Harry and Ron behind them.

"Ginny I can't see the boy's." Said Hermione looking behind them.

"Should we jump off?" Asked Ginny Hermione nodded and they jumped off landing in the snow. Now they were alone as Harry and Ron hadn't come off when they did.

"Well I guess the only place is down." Said Hermione but a skier had come down nearly hitting them he was a big man wearing a black suit and he had a white fluffy beard or maybe it was the snow thought Hermione.

"Oh sorry girls lost are you don't worry I know the way down the mountain better than anyone we'll except Henry my star racer." He said.

"Henry who?" Asked Hermione.

"Henry Granger he's a club skier here going to be in the big race next Saturday the winner get's a thousand pounds prize money and some hard training for the winter Olympics though Henry doesn't need it he's already a pro and my racer." Said the man.

"Henry, racing, next Saturday oh." Said Hermione realising why Henry didn't want to leave.

"Yep so shall we go down?" The man asked politely as the wind howled. Hermione and Ginny nodded and they followed the man slowly down the mountain, when they arrived they saw that the others weren't there.

"We might as well go in I want to hang up the posters." Said the man they walked inside with their ski's still attached.

"Lawrence it's about time you showed up." Said the waitress who had gone in the bathroom with Henry.

"Sorry Belle my dear but these two had trouble on the mountain." Hermione and Ginny took off their skis, hats and goggles welcoming the warm; they went to the window to look out for the others.

"Here girls." Said Lawrence handing each if them a poster. "Tell all your friends." He walked away to staple more to the wall. Hermione looked at the poster with Ginny it had a list of the names of the skier and which race they'll be doing Henry was going to do the downhill skiing.

"I wonder why he didn't tell us?" Said Hermione as she looked at the poster.

"Yeah hey look who's that?" Asked Ginny as a group of people were skiing down the mountain and entering the café but only five out of the eighteen was their group and that was Bill, Molly, Arthur, Charlie and Jim.

"Hey you're here the others aren't here yet are they?" Asked Bill Hermione and Ginny shook their heads.

"Nope." Said Hermione still clutching the poster Jim noticed it.

"What's that Hermione?" He took it off and read it his eyes widening then he gave a hoot of joy.

"Ha look my boy's in the races do you know what this he could be come famous a winter Olympic downhill skier." He said as the others read the poster Lawrence came up to him and gave Jim a guy hug.

"Nice to meet you I'm Henry's coach." The two men sat at a table together and started talking as Hermione and the others looked back out the window. After a couple of minutes looking out into nothing but snow they saw three figures come down the mountain walking in they saw it was Tina, Tim and Jean.

"Tina come here have a look at this." Said Jim, once Tina had read the poster she gave a squeal and hugged Jim.

"Do they care at all that Henry and the others might be now frozen ice men?" Asked Ginny quietly to Hermione who smiled.

"Probably not only the money." Said Hermione.

"Oh there all out they're all alone frozen." Said Molly worried.

"Don't worry Molly Henry knows his way." Said Jean giving a supportive shoulder squeeze. Finally after another fifteen minutes seven figures arrived at the café, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Ron, Harry and Henry. Hermione hugged Ron, Ginny hugged Harry, Bill, Charlie and Percy talked, Molly hugged Fred and George and Jim and Tina suffocated Henry.

"I can't breath." He said gasping for breath.

"Why didn't you tell us you were racing?" Asked Jim Henry blanched.

"Oh I was going to see what happened after the race then surprise you if I won but I probable wont." Said Henry Lawrence came up to him.

"Now see here boy this is your dream to win this always follow your dreams." He said Henry nodded.

"Right." He said. They all brought a hot chocolate each and drank to warm up there bodes. When the snowstorm had died down they went back outside skiing on the fresh snow and went down to the hut; Hermione went over to Henry.

"Henry I'm sorry." Henry looked at her.

"What for?" He asked.

"For asking you so many time's to come to Hogwarts when you want to stay here and you know race." Said Hermione Henry stared at the ground.

"That's alright you didn't know." He said Hermione smiled and went back over to Ron what she didn't see was Henry's sad sigh as he passed one of the posters. As the week passed they went ice skating again, all went to see a hockey match, sledding, swimming played games and watched TV. Henry had been practising his rout on the mountain ready for Saturday with a sad face, Ginny had been given her wish to go shopping Molly, Jean, Tina and Hermione went with her. The Weasley boy's Tim and Harry went to go and watch a quidditch match and Jim went to work.

On Saturday morning Hermione woke up looking at her case, which had been packed the pervious night, she shut off her alarm clock that was waking up Ginny. Just then Hermione remembered her book under her bed the one where she had kept Dumbledore's letter opening the book she saw the letter was gone.

"Gin have you seen the letter Dumbledore gave me about Henry?" A groan was her answer. "Thankyou Ginny." Hermione searched under the bed but still hadn't found it, giving up Hermione and Ginny walked upstairs where Tina was loading Henry's plate full of food.

"You'll need your strength today." She said while Henry nodded. Hermione sat next to Ron while he ate seconds. Molly was helping Jean in the kitchen; Tim and Arthur were going through plane information, Bill was reading the muggle paper he had taken an interest in reading them. Charlie was eating his breakfast with Percy sitting next to him talking about which order they'll sit on the plane; Fred and George were looking sad not wanting to leave. Harry was next to Ginny whispering something making Ginny giggle, Ron just ate his food while Hermione poured herself some orange juice.

"It's a shame you lot won't be here to watch Henry race but we'll ring and tell you that he's won." Said Jim.

"Dad." Said Henry glaring at Jim.

"Don't worry you'll be fine now that we've brought you the best skis in the world." Henry looked confused but Jim went into the storeroom and brought out a new pair of skis.

"Dad." Said Henry staring at the skis.

"Beautiful aren't they." Said Jim.

"There pink." Henry cried looking at the pink skis.

"Well the pictures of the coconuts fit you just right Henry." Said Hermione smiling Henry through at roll at her it hit her shoulder. The skis were pink with a sunset, palm trees with coconuts and a rather revealing woman sunbathing on the beach.

"Dad I'm not wearing them my old skis are fine and where on earth did you get that picture printed on there?" Henry asked.

"The company did it and these skis are the best ones." Said Jim.

"Well why didn't you get them in blue?" Henry asked.

"Your mother wanted pink besides it goes with the sunset." Said Jim holding the skis.

"Well I'm using my old skis alright there my lucky ones." Said Henry.

"Um you can we sold them." Everyone looked at Henry who had gone a shade redder Hermione didn't know if it was anger or embarrassment.

"YOU DID WHAT?" Yep defiantly anger thought Hermione as she watched Henry stand up glaring at his parents.

"Son they were old and worn out." Said Jim.

"But they were my lucky ones." Said Henry.

"Well these can be now." Said Jim, Henry stormed off downstairs they heard his bedroom door open and shut with a slam. Jim lent the skis back against the wall grinning at them Tina to while the others shared at look. After breakfast they all got changed and dragged there cases to the car where Tim was loading the racks.

"Alright sweet tooth?" Tim asked Fred and George still grinned at the name as Hermione handed her dad her case.

"Yeah I'm fine." Said Hermione. When the cases were all in the car Jim, Henry and Tina all came out to say goodbye to them.

"See ya soon Hermy." Said Henry hugging her.

"Shut up good luck for today alright you'll be great even with those skis." Hermione kissed him on the cheek while he smiled. Henry shook hands with all the men giving, Jean, Molly and Ginny a kiss on the cheek. When all the goodbye's were said and done they all got in the car and strapped themselves in, Tim reversed out the drive while Jim, Tina and a sad Henry waved goodbye.

"Come on then son better go and get ready." Said Jim when the car had gone round the corner.

"Yeah." Said Henry.

"Remember son you mom and I will be proud no matter what you do." Said Jim.

"Really?" Asked Henry Tina and Jim smiled.

"Really."

"Great I'm going to go pack." Back in the car Tim was driving to the airport Jean giving him directions. Molly sat next to her reading the daily prophet, Arthur was sitting in the front bit of the back bit of the car talking to Molly about the busses. Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred and George were trying to play a game of exploding snap while Ron and Harry played a game of chess and Ginny and Hermione talked.

"Queen to C3." Said Ron his queen moved and smashed Harry's king. "Wow Harry we've only been playing for ten minutes and you've lost." Said Ron grinning while Harry cursed.

"Look the exits coming up." Said Jean pointing.

"Oh look at that bus." Said Arthur as a bus passed them.

"Percy's out." Said Fred and George Percy moodily grabbed his book and started to read. Tim parked the minibus where they had picked it up and walked into the airport dropping off their luggage and went to the department lounge.

"Come on were late." Said Tim running they all followed him to the security checks they all passed them then the passport check and on to the plane. They sat on the right side of the plane straight out side was the wing of the plane, Hermione sat in the middle of Ron and Harry. The plane left up into the sky and Hermione, Ron and Harry all sucked Werther's original's, when the plane was steady and flying flat in the sky Ginny who was in the seat in front of the turned around she looked pale.

"Hermione I've changed my mind about Henry eating a curry as a demon to be the most weirdest but interesting thing I've seen." She said.

"What changed your mind then?" Asked Hermione Ginny just pointed out the window Hermione, Harry and Ron all looked out onto the wing where Henry was sitting as a demon waving at them.

"Oh my god." Said Hermione feeling faint.

"Shouldn't he be racing?" Asked Fred watching Henry he was seated next to Ginny, Bill, Charlie and Percy were behind Hermione, Ron and Harry. Henry was holding a suite case and his tank of tarantulas.

"Well at least on no muggles can see them." Said Ron.

"What's he doing?" Asked Percy as Henry pulled something out of his case trying not to lose his clothes it was a piece of paper he held it up it them. Hermione read it and smiled in bold writing it read 'I'M COMING TO HOGWARTS.'

"Dose that answer your question Perce?" Asked George.

"Yeah it does." Said Percy as Henry got out another piece of paper this time it read 'IT WASN'T MY DREAM TO SKI.' Then he pulled out another, which read. 'I WOULD RATHER HELP IN THE WAR IS THAT ALRIGHT?'

Hermione, Ron, Harry, Ginny, Fred, George, Bill, Charlie and Percy nodded and Henry grinned showing his teeth. Henry decided to fly behind the plane in case any muggles spotted him, once the plane landed he flew by his uncle's friends car, got changed and waited for the other's.

"You are one stupid idiot you know that?" Asked Hermione coming up to him dragging her luggage.

"Really I didn't know that." Said Henry.

"What about you're skiing?" Asked Charlie.

"I was not going down the slopes wearing those skis but I read that letter Dumbledore sent Hermione-."

"Wait you took that wait you went in our room?" Asked Hermione.

"Yeah sorry but it sounded so cool and I though I could help even if I can't take all the lessons because I'll need a wand something I can't use and I want to go." Said Henry. Hermione and the others smiled and got in the car talking mostly about Hogwarts to Henry as Tim drove them home.


End file.
